This is Hetalia
by IzzyisiNSaNiTY
Summary: This is my hetalia story, I have started it off when they were kids. Chapter 1-4 they are children, then they are teens or whatever on Chapter 5. I don't own Hetalia, I only own OCs.
1. Chapter one

**Ok these are the three background stories first we will go from **_**oldest to youngest**_**. I do not own Hetalia. Ok so yeah here we go. I'm doing this in P.O.V also as well. Yes at this point they are little kids because I wanted to start out like this. The order will go Juliet, Jeanna, and then Izzy.**

**~ Juliet's P.O.V. ~**

I am five years old. I am Juliet (well nah…). Anyways I've never met my parents. I wonder about Grandpa Rome. *Chibi eyes activated* He was victorious. I wish I would have met my parents but that would have meant more people to get attached to. I can't believe my brother Italy is dressed in dresses. Ah well everything is ok. I stay at Austria's sometimes other than that I'm at Spain's with Romano. Spain is my adopted brother. Is it sad if I like Spain better than Romano? Spain is nice and he gets this HUGE smile when I call him "Big Brother". I have a new friend, well not so new I've actually known her before now. Her name is Izzy. She just got here an hour ago. She doesn't talk so much whenever she tries to talk all that comes out is… Latvia. I wish she would talk. I also wish Austria didn't hate me so much. Probably when I take a baseball bat and smash his piano is why. I actually was supposed to turn out as innocent as Italy but my innocence has been shattered. Russia took me and killed people in front of me; the sight of blood now makes me insane. Then when I was back Izzy followed him back to his house as soon as he was on his territory she beat him UP. Everyone is afraid of him. She beat him up; it was actually a fun sight to see. Especially because she was four and he was six and a half. Then we walked home to Austria's as if it were nothing. Spain was at Austria's to pick me up. I was supposed to help motivate Romano. Sometimes it worked but other times no. I was also used to being near Izzy. Ok so I got attached to another person. I was wondering how the kid was doing. Then Spain got a call on the phone.

"Can I pick it up?" I asked.

"Yes, please" he answered because he was also busy. I answered the phone.

"Yes, can I take your order?" I spoke. It was Austria, I knew it was that puta, because when he spoke I could hear the piano but he wasn't the one playing it, and also because of his voice scolding me for answering a phone like that. He asked where Spain was. I called out to Spain, and he said he'd be down in a little bit. So then I started stalling Austria.

"Who's playing the piano?" I asked.

"Take a guess" he said calmly.

"Izzy?" I said questionably.

He was amazed that she could even learn that fast. Then Spain came down and I handed him the phone. Those two were on the phone for at least seven minutes. After they got off the phone I asked what was happening.

"Instead of you going back and forth you get to stay here, and we were also talking about Prussia" Spain said. I was a bit relieved about going to Austria's but Prussia? Bad touch trio, Austria hates Prussia. "What did Prussia do this time…?" I said annoyed.

"Oh, nothing that he did, but something Austria let him do." Even Spain sounded like he was disappointed. I asked what Austria let him do. There was a long pause. "He let Izzy go with Prussia" I was struck with shock. But he hates Prussia and yet… Huh? WTH?! "I know I'm as shocked as you are" Romano looked at us weird. He had no idea who Prussia is or was. I pulled on his curl and drug him to the other room to slap him in the face because he looked at me weird. I absolutely hated it when people did that. I asked Spain if I could go to Austria's. He said as long as I don't start any trouble. So I went over to Austria's. He asked what I was doing here. I went to go see Italy, not knowing I was going to be hugged to death. Suddenly when Poland heard I was around this area he burst in through the door and found me and made me wear a dress he had made for me. This time it was a green one. Green and white and I thought it was actually pretty. It matched my eyes. That was one of my girlish moments. I hardly have those though. Prussia came back to show Austria what Izzy had learned. I sat down waiting for it.

"Hey Austria it must suck balls to have Silesia taken away by force, huh?" That was so perfect that I had to laugh and I did. Prussia felt so proud and Izzy didn't know what was bad about it because she is four. The kid is smart enough but she knows nothing perverted which is a good thing. Austria was so pissed off at that. He glared over at me and Prussia. Then Prussia insisted on her saying more things "Suck it losers" also came from her mouth. Austria had enough and took her back.

"How attached did you get to her in one hour, Prussia?" I said.

"Really attached" he answered and Austria told him to leave and he tried to make Izzy forget what she said. Then the straight face she had on her face reminded me of Sweden. He always has that straight face that makes me want to crack up. Austria played the piano and expressed his emotions on them. If he was a Pokémon I think his special attack would be 'Express feelings' after that I went back home to Spain and Romano.

**I will put more on the next few chapters but that is all for Juliet until the next chapter.**

**~ Jeanna's P.O.V. ~**

I-I am five years o-old. I am Jeanna Williams (…). My brother Matthew and I were sleeping in a cave. The cave looked moist and dark, we did have a fire but it must've burned out, Matthew didn't like the dark which is why we had a fire. There was this man that found us. I started to cry, waking my brother who started shaking. The man said his name was France. He told us to calm down, he looked at us with a kind and non-threatening expression on his face, and he spoke.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I was here exploring and that is when I found this cave. No need to be alarmed".

It convinced me well us that he wouldn't hurt us and I stopped crying a little. He then took us so that we wouldn't get sick or hurt. That's when he started to raise us. We then got to his house, the country we were in was his country, and his house was fancy, really fancy on the outside. I wonder how fancy it on the inside. I also then looked over at Matthew and his facial expression was in awe. He looked surprised at the architecture although we were too little to understand. His house was white and huge. He went to open the door and we got into the house, there was nicely done wooden flooring, a red couch. Most of the stuff in his house was white or red. The curtains were red. We stepped into the kitchen, the kitchen was about all white and there was an island and a counter that had a marble finish to it. He had so much done to his house and the bathrooms were huge. The upstairs is where our rooms are, his house was three stories high (stories do not contain neither basements nor attics). Our bedrooms were at the top. We both shared a room because we wanted to, we were used to it. The second floor had a lot of guest bedrooms in case if there were obviously any guests.

"Do you like it here so far?" France asked. Matthew and I nodded our heads and had huge grins on our faces.

"Do you like flowers?" he also had said. I paused and my face lit up like fireworks.

"I LOVE flowers" I said and he put out his hand like I was supposed to take it and I did. Then I also held Matthews hand. France led us to his garden. It was also beautiful. It had roses, white and red, they also had geraniums the red and white ones as well, and some sunflowers. I went to look at the flowers because they were so pretty.

"You sure do like flowers, Jeanna" said France.

"Yep, and you sure do like the colors red and white" I said back.

"They make a nice combination, do they not?" France said.

Matthew hadn't said anything because he had that 'This is Amazing' expression on his face. So his face mainly had said everything that France wanted to hear. This looked like a peaceful place. It was my favorite place to be after all. After a couple of days we came across my brother, Alfred, and his adopted brother.

"How's a going, black sheep?" said France.

"It was fine until _you_ got here" the black sheep had said. I heard his name was England a few times so I went with it. Us three kids were here then along came a girl with bright blonde white looking hair. This was the day England had to watch her and also the first day Alfred had met her.

"So I was playing with a buffalo and swung it and wanted her to try, right?" the little Alfred had said and we nodded and went on "So she did try it and she is strong too and she accidently flung it and she felt bad and England was going to kill it but since she did it she was going to instead of letting it suffer. She took the gun and shot it."

"Telling that story to the little ones?" England asked with a smile. "Even I was surprised she

even did that. Then she laughed though then again went back to feeling sad." She just stood there.

"Ello little one" he said talking to the one called Izzy.

"W-wait she laughed?" France said starting to look at her like she was demented.

"You bet she did. That IS the other side of Russia, East in fact." England said because he knew if he said that France would go away because the sissy France was.

He grabbed me and Matthew screaming "demon child" and "stay away from my siblings" and such in French. I think I heard a random "How is Juliet?" while he was running away with us.

**Ok that is enough of Jeanna unless if she in the last P.O.V. **

**~ Izzy's P.O.V. ~**

I'm four years old. I had parents and then they died the day they split up because of me at age 3 going into 4, I had 2 brothers Estonia and Latvia. (I know they aren't brothers in the anime just it's my imagination so yeah) Estonia ran away and Latvia was born a few weeks ago during that time. I took care of him until I could we were in an orphanage until I broke us out, then we well I went to an asylum for 2 days then we agreed on me becoming an underling. People blamed their death on me, saying I did it but I didn't they were murdered.

I might've looked a bit upset. Why? Demon child. I'm a Christian, I know I get my weird moments but that doesn't mean I'm not one, I was raised that way.

"Don't let him get to you" I heard England say.

"So that is the one you refer to as France?" I said in a soft voice.

"Yes, indeed, T'is" he answered

"How pathetic…" I said as I looked down mad and yet serious

"He is a pathetic one, right brother?" said the annoying one I refer to as America. Well he was a sweet kid but yet he could get annoying. I heard the word brother and couldn't think of anything but… Latvia… I missed that kid I raised him until I could and then he was stuck being a country then a servant. I looked over to a river and looked to see a reflection next to me and it was Latvia I had a smile on my face and looked beside me and he wasn't there. I began to get slightly depressed again.

"What's wrong, Izzy?" America said and I didn't have an answer.

"Is this something that Austria might've told me?" England said. I nodded my head. He continued "Well long day it has been" as the sun was going to start to set soon. He started walking and we began to follow America grabbed his pants since he was too short to grab his hand then held his hand to where I was supposed to take it, so I did.

"Where are we going?" America said.

"To Austria's because I'm not sure how to deal with this and he knows how." England answered back.

"Oh, I knew that" he said with his eyes closed and with a little smile on his face that reminded me of a cat. We walked through to places and I found a cat and let go of America's hand to go pet the beautiful cat. It also ran away because water splattered everywhere and I started to chase it. When England spotted me, picked up America and started running after me. It wasn't too well because we were also in a marketing place. That's also when I met someone I figured I'd hate because I ran into him and fell while trying to get a cat.

"Hey watch it punk" he said to me. He was wearing sandals, shorts, and a floral button up shirt. He looked like he belonged in South America. He looked only a few years ahead of me. He continued. "Why don't you watch where you're going?"

"Why don't you watch where you're standing, dunce" I said. He had a glare on his face and I gave a glare right back at him, you could see the static coming from us it wasn't funny.

"I don't think you quite understand me" he said

"I think I understand you perfectly fine" I said like I wanted to kill him then he went a little far and called me something someone shouldn't (use your imagination). Then I found a bottle and busted it and held out the bottle to his throat. "I _**HATE **_you" then England finally found me threatening him with his life, but stood there and waited for something different to happen.

"Do you even know who you're messing with?" said the one I hated and despised.

"Better question do you know who **I **am…" I said even more threateningly.

"I am the one and only mighty Cuba" he said. I laughed at the fact that he called himself mighty.

"You aren't mighty, God is mighty you are just… a failure, a disgrace" I said then started laughing at him.

"And I suppose you're someone better?" Cuba said skeptically and raised an eyebrow. Signifying he wanted to know my name at once.

"I AM a country, I'm East Russia-" I said, he gasped like a drama queen and started choking. Then I began again "I am called Izzy, and if England and America weren't here I would kill you." I had an evil smirk on my face while finishing that. I backed away and looked over and there was England who grabbed me and started to walk away and back on track to Austria's.

"Dude, that was so cool! You threatened that kid with your power! Someday-" America was interrupted by England.

"Let's not go there shall we?" Then we had gotten to Austria's and England went through everything that happened because he forgot what to do if something happened. He didn't tell on me but Austria told me to stay here. Then I watched America and England leave. I was a bit sad. Then I turned around and saw Juliet and Italy standing there.

"I heard what happened" Juliet said

"Yeah? Pretty nice, huh?" I answered

"I didn't get anything they were saying at all" Italy said with a smile on his face.

"There's another one I want you to meet as well" Austria said and then there was this kid in black. I hid behind Juliet. Austria continued "this is Holy Rome"

"Hiiiaa~" Italy said. That one hid behind Austria. Then Juliet said hi. I was still hiding behind Juliet.

"C'mon Izzy say hi." Said Juliet and she put me in front of her. My face got a little red of embarrassment because of me being shy.

"Izabelle" Austria said. I looked up and my eyes turned red because I hated that name. Juliet had to try to keep me away and calm me down. "Why did you just look like Prussia?" Juliet looked at me and started laughing.

"You do, just a female version" Juliet said still laughing.

"Prussia? My brother?" said Holy Rome questionably. Juliet wasn't surprised but I was. Then France randomly popped up and Holy Rome ran off into his room. France looked at his brother then at his sister and my eyes turned to my normal eye color which was blue, then started freaking out and fainted because he looked at me and remembered what was said earlier.

**So that's all for today and I'll start on the next as soon as possible. Even where we left off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I like writing stories so much. I wouldn't mind if any of you drew fan art. I think that would be fun. Then PM me about it. I do not own Hetalia only OC's. Oh and we went back to birds, not phones yet.**

**~ France's P.O.V. ~**

I'm not looking at this right.. Am I? Am I?!

"Demon child! DEMON CHILD!" I yelled talking about the little girl that I heard was East Russia.

"Calm down, wait why are you here?" Austria asked

"I wanted to check on my little siblings," I said, looking at Juliet and Italy, Matthew and Jeanna were with me because I would never leave them alone. I guess I could leave them with… (DUN DUN DUN) ENGLAND… I think he is a bastard. I changed my mind I'd NEVER step to that level. Fine, I will. "I will be right back ok Austria?" Well I turned around and they aren't even there. I started to freak out completely. I walked out the door and went to a meadow looking area. There was a huge tree and flowers in the meadow well patches of them. I saw Alfred running looked like he was trying to find the others. All of a sudden, I heard Jeanna started crying because she couldn't get down from that tree. Then that jerk Britain tried helping her down.

"Get your filthy hands off of my sister!" I yelled at him.

"Ah, and you're going to tell me this, frog face?" he made that snoody remark. Then that girl came along.

"Can you guys possibly be quiet? Austria sent me down here to tell you this although he used inappropriate words and wasn't very polite..." that is the first time I've ever heard her talk. She looked at me because I was shocked and this is what she said. "What are you looking at you phi-phi?" Black sheep laughed at that a lot. I need to talk to her more, get secrets, and turn her against England.

**~ England's P.O.V ~**

That kid cracks me up all the time, she is amazing. She called frog face a bitch! In his own language! XD I don't know what is with the smirk on France's face while looking at Izzy. I'm pretty sure he is thinking of doing something suspicious.. It is freaking me out a bit.

"Yo, Izzy, wanna play?" America shouted. She gave out a nod like sure. But then Juliet came to get Izzy because she had to go home. Right about to play and didn't play at all.

"What were you smirking about earlier?" I asked.

"Psh, why would I tell you? After all I have a secret weapon now." He smiled.

"She won't listen to you I guarantee it, she is loyal to the ones that she is an underling to." I told him because he has no common sense whatsoever.

"Ah, I see… come Matthew, Jeanna we have a long day ahead of us" France said. He grabbed the kids and left for home or at least it looked like it.

"England, big brother, what are we going to do now?" America asked.

"I guess go home, I let you run around and have fun." I said and smiled at the fact he called me big brother. He might be annoying at times but that doesn't separate the feelings I have for him like a brother. I picked him up and carried him the way home, he fell asleep. So I tucked him into bed. I went into the fantastically large living room and sat down on the black couch. I got out a book and started reading. I had a sudden book of interest. I taught Juliet and Izzy how to use magic. They seemed to have an interest. But what I was reading wasn't magic. (For once :D)

**~ Austria's P.O.V. ~**

"Thank goodness they aren't arguing anymore, thank you Izzy, and Juliet for getting her." I said. Spain came to pick Juliet up. I knew Izzy wasn't even a little tired. "So what do you want to?" she shrugged her shoulders. A bird came and gave me a letter from France. This is what it read…

_ Austria._

_I have come to ask if I could have the little one with white hair as my underling for a short while. If you accept, thank you. If not I will take her anyways. If you TRUSTED her with Prussia you can obviously trust her with me. Thank you for your patience._

_Signed,_

_France_

Ok so there is something behind this, just earlier today he told her to get away from him and his underlings… It's probably because she has a relation with England. Mighty suspicious. I started writing back convinced because of what he said about Prussia. I gave the letter to the bird and it flew back to France.

"What's going on?" the beautiful Hungary said. Ha-ha at least I lived with a pretty girl. I smiled at that thought. I looked at her.

"Oh nothing, France wanted to take Izzy as an underling for a short while." I said

"YOU'RE GOING TO ACCEPT IT?!" she said surprised and I nodded. She looked annoyed yet pissed, she nods. She then went to her room or at least somewhere. I look at the clock about an hour later. The time was 1:30 a.m. I looked for Izzy and she wasn't even in the house I sent a bird to France. He said he wasn't planning on going out here to pick her up until tomorrow. I sent a letter to Spain, England, Prussia, and whoever any people that were her underlings a letter. All replied and said they do not know where she is.

"Oh shiz, Oh shiz!" I said panicking. I started pacing then I tried playing piano. Yeah, I can't play the piano at the moment. I'm shaking too much. I find a note. All it says is that she went out and wouldn't be back home until sometime tomorrow, well today. She is my responsibility and I need to get her to talk. She came home around 7 in the morning. I was worried so I hugged her when she got home then lectured her. She said she was in a place she wasn't descriptive and a boy kissed her.

"Let me guess, you think it is weird, don't you?" she nodded but yet had another thought. She also mentioned being around Juliet and she encountered this kid. She had a gun and pointed it to his head. The one smirked and held out a pipe. Then showed me the other gun she had. It was a machine gun… "Where the heck did you get that-who let you have that?!"

"My daddy, before he died…he wanted me to have protection." She spoke clearly.

"Ever since you had me worried sick, I'll give you a consequence. You shall play the pia-" I was interrupted. "Yay!" she actually said. "But you have to sing a song I choose." She didn't like singing along. I think she is just too nervous about it. I had her sing a song in German, and in Italian. Then I dismissed her. She ran to her room.

"That was pretty" Holy Rome said when because he woke up to the singing and piano playing.

"I agree" little Italy said. With that, we just did the normal things we usually did.

"Well off to bed the both of you" I said as I was no longer tired and scared to death of what would've happened. They listened and went to bed. However, I was curious of who she pointed a gun to and who kissed her. I might ask her later.

**~ France's P.O.V. ~**

Ok now to go pick up the secret weapon of mine. I was thinking about bringing Jeanna and Matthew along but they were asleep. I also had just awakened from my sleep. I tripped over the coffee table; it didn't break which was the good part. I was worried about waking up my siblings. Matthew woke up. He looked at me while rubbing his eye, I was getting ready. With that he went upstairs into his room to go get ready and wake up Jeanna. They came downstairs and I was going to prepare breakfast as usual, but wasn't sure what to fix.

The two looked at each other with excitement. They both at the exact same time asked "Can we have French toast?!" I didn't disagree with them so I said why not. I fixed it and they both devoured 4 pieces each. Go figure two little kids that are five years old and they eat 8 pieces in total. I only ate two. I was also excited about my next underling. I don't care HOW much of a hassle it will be I need her as a weapon. I want to get used to her, maybe to talk more as well. The three of us started walking out of the house.

"Where exactly are we going, brother?" Jeanna asked. She asked questions more than Matthew. It is always good to ask questions, well I thought.

"Austria's, so we can get you two someone you can be friends with." I said. I think it would be fun for them to have another friend besides each other. They both smiled at the fact they were going to have a friend. We got to the doorstep at Austria's, I knocked. I looked at my watch to see what the time was, the time was noon. My little brother Italy answered and let us in.

"Austria, I'm here." I called out and walked to see where he was. I found him asleep on a desk. "Italy, can you wake up Austria for me?" He did.

"Oh, you're here. I'll go get her. Just to let you know she doesn't get along with other girls too well. She came home at seven this morning." Austria said. He got the little one ready and she was wearing one of his suits when he was little. I'm starting to think they are confused with genders, or either it's because she acts like another guy.

"You be good and listen, ok?" Austria said kneeling while he then gave her a hug. She nodded. He also kissed her forehead like usual when she had to leave. So I took her with me. I had to make her some clothes because she didn't take anything. I guess he forgot to tell her, he did look tired.

"So, do you like these?" I said presenting her the clothing I made. I made her a couple of dresses and suits. She liked them, or at least was ok with them. I wanted to make sure I didn't make anything pink. I could tell by the look of her pink was not her color. Her colors aren't pink, purple, orange, yellow, or things close to it. Her colors are more like white, gray, black, green, blue, red, and some shades of brown. I decided to pop up a question. "Where were you by the time you left and seven this morning?"

She looked a bit uncomfortable. "I was out and I ran into the Nordics. I met two of them but knew the other three. I knew Denmark, Norway, and Finland. I then met Iceland and Sweden? Yeah, Sweden. I was told that I look like a female Iceland by Norway. We were in the market place and then they were about to leave but Sweden said that he'd catch up with them soon. He dragged me to an ally where no one would see and he kissed me."

"Aww, wait you're four, and you already had your first kiss?" I asked. She nodded thinking I would be disappointed. "Congrats!" I yelled. She looked at me weird like I was supposed to scold her for it but yet again it wasn't her fault. "Anyways, go on."

"Then he went and caught up with the others. After that I still wanted revenge on that jerk Russia for taking away my friend's, your sister's, innocence by scaring her mind with killing people in front of her. I went back there and held a gun to his head, a machine gun. He held out his pipe and smiled. Then I hit him in the face with my gun and again he was unconscious, and then came home."

"I get it now. Now if she lost her innocence like that then how did you lose yours?" I asked. It was the end of the conversation she went mute again. I told her where her room was and she went there. I guess to think.

**~ Jeanna's P.O.V. ~**

I saw the other one, um, Izzy leave to her room. "What happened is she going to be ok?" I asked big brother France.

"Our conversation went all wrong. You could try to cheer her up or Matthew just don't get hurt trying to do so." With that we knocked on the door and opened it.

"Izzy?" Matthew and I called. She had her hand raised lying on her bed, she put it down. Matthew and I climbed onto her bed trying to comfort her. For someone who doesn't get along with girls she and I sure do get along. Very well. I have a feeling I made a good choice to be her friend. Matthew did too. We made her forget about her past. I knew I didn't want to bring it back up. France said we had to get ready and that we had plans today. I wondered exactly where we were going.

"If you want to know, we well I have to go to a meeting and I can't leave you alone. Then I have to get some things at the market place. After that, if you guys are good, we can go to the park." France said. I loved the fact of being France's underling. It is fun, very fun.

We went to the meeting, turns out it was a world conference so we were supposed to be there. There were flags where we were supposed to sit. The ones who had parts of a country North, South, East, and West had to pay more attention. There were labels telling which were west or east and north of south. Either way they were beside each other. Canada and I were placed beside France. Izzy was all the way down on the other half and the other side.

"PST! Izzy!" Matthew said. He got her attention and then waved at her. She had nodded and waved back. I don't think she likes talking to Russia or to anyone at all whatsoever. Well she talks to Juliet but didn't so much today. She and Russia irritated each other on purpose.

"Leave me the hell alone!" They both shouted. Attention was no longer drawn to the topic of certain interest but to them. "Made in Hell b****" Izzy said.

"Let's keep this PG, please?" Austria said. They didn't listen and kept giving each other comebacks quietly. "I want the ones who still have their innocence to not curse." He continued. "You know if you two keep picking on each other, the more we will think you like the other."

"I don't like that… THING!" they said pointing at each other. "I couldn't get along even if I was bribed. By hell I couldn't care less about him, he's only Russia." Izzy said mocking the other side of her country. Everyone looked at her as if she were incredible. No one would say that to Russia and get away with it. I started to think the reason he kept things back because I think he- nah he doesn't, or does he? I think he does, but I am not going to say anything only because I don't want to get hurt.

Everything went back to normal. We went back onto topic of well whatever we were talking about. After another hour the conference was over. France said other than that spill out that East and West Russia had we were good. Izzy had apologized. We went to the market place so France could get what he needed. He hurried and grabbed his items. We, Izzy, Matthew, and I, ran to the park. France followed us into the park so he could watch us.

"Hey four eyes, catch!" A girl with a group of two other friends said chucking rocks at us. I started crying because it hurt me. Right as France started to get up, Izzy already took action. Her eyes changed along with her mood and she took boulders and chucked them at the three. They started to run away but in a flash Izzy were in front of them. They started to throw punches at the younger one, my friend, but she didn't move. I couldn't quite tell if she was losing, taking the punches, or blocking. After the girls started getting tired, she punched those 3 and stuck rocks in their mouths.

"You haven't seen the last of Mary Sue and my posse!" she said as she started to run.

"What posse? All I see is a lame excuse of-" Izzy said but was interrupted.

"That's enough, Izzy. But good job." France said. I was proud I had a friend that can protect me; sad thing is that she is younger than I am. I don't care anymore. This was only the beginning of our friendship.

"I am astounded" Matthew said.

"Do you even know what that word is?" France replied back. Matthew said no. "If you don't know something then say it, someday it might work on a girl." Matthew was a bit confused.

"I believe what he is TRYING to say is that if you don't know what a word is then don't say it." One of us said. Wasn't Matthew or France. I definitely didn't say it. The only person left was Izzy. Well shortly after we went home and France told us to go to bed. As soon as our heads hit the pillow we all fell asleep. I believe I also heard France say something about us going to day care or so you say, pre-school.

So the next day came. I was right on what I heard but it was, indeed, preschool. I didn't care for that fact. He had gotten us three ready. He told Izzy make sure Matthew and I don't get picked on. This preschool was a bit away, like it could have multiple countries. It did. However, this was only the beginning.

**~ Izzy's P.O.V. ~**

I was looking around standing guard until I found this little boy not my age, but younger. He looks like Latvia, so he'd be one. He can walk. My eyes brightened at that thought. I was afraid of going up to him and causing something and finding out it wasn't him. I did it anyways. I hugged him and he actually said my name. That was the best moment of my life. I loved my brother. I have a feeling when he gets older he is going to be a servant for the other side of Russia. I didn't pay attention to anyone but Latvia, Matthew, and Jeanna. I was happy to have Latvia finally in my arms again.

"Sister, where were you?" The little Latvian said. I replied "I have been divided; I understand that, I was forced to give up your custody. I didn't want to but it was either raising you wrong or taking a different path." He smiled like he had understood everything I had said.

"I miss you and want you to come back." He once again had said with a smile upon his face. However my response to what he had said wiped that smile completely off of it.

"It won't be that easy, I have to wait for the age of 10, we agreed on it." His face was now looked upon as a frown. "But why? Who did you agree on it with?" He asked with tears in his eyes. I had taken a deep breath and let out a sigh. "I was still accused of something I didn't do, broke us out of an orphanage, and spent two days in an asylum. That is when we agreed I was an underling. I had to give you up to whoever is raising you."

He then understood and the tears in his eyes disappeared and he hugged me saying everything is aright and that he and I can catch up as soon as I was 10. I liked the thought of that and wondered 'Why can't I be 10 now?' It feels more like a daycare except we had age groups. Another flaw in this is that the so called "Teacher" or whatever they are supposed to be. The only thing they do is give us food.

One of the things that echoed in my head and was on my mind was everything about Latvia. At least until I was smacked in the head saying "come back to Earth you idiot" I looked behind me and the one who smacked me was that wretched foul looking Mary Sue and her posse.

"Did you just hit me and call me an idiot..." I said while I looked at them and my eyes turned red.

"What kind of freak are you?!" The prissy one said. I started to get depressed then that bottled up into anger and I punched her in the face knocking some of her teeth out, her mouth was bloody. Russia even looked at me then smiled, even as little kids we were violent. Lithuania and Poland had already experienced Russia's wrath. Yet again, he had experienced my wrath.

Mary Sue's friends went to go help her and they told the teacher on me. They got called tattle tales.

"Wait till you hear from my lawyers!" The weak one with a bloody mouth said looking at the watchers and then straight to me.

"Self-defense, you started it and insulted me. Hence you would be as guilty as I am." Said I. That one pisses me off so much. All I know no matter what Latvia was now at my side and I liked that fact.

"You deserved that you bich!" I heard Latvia say. I cleared my throat then said "its pronounced bitch but good job" and I patted his head.

"What relation are you two?" One of her friends said. I answered back. "Why would you want to know, why do you even care? I don't like you, you don't like me. Don't talk to me. I don't get along with your kind." She went in all defensive mode and she knew by now I don't get along with girls. She had a remark "If you don't get along with girls then what are all your friends? I'm sorry you don't have ANY friends…"

I wasn't sure how to reply to that. I had so much I could've said. So I cursed at her in many languages and bit my thumb at her. I guess she was an American because she didn't even know old English. There is just no hope for people these days. Everyone else shut up after that. I thought I heard someone say something about a mental hospital or an asylum. I break out of those things all the time; I'm East Russia after all.

**~ Jeanna's P.O.V. ~ **

After that weird day the three of us went home along with France and begged him to never take us back there ever again. A little kid followed us home, Izzy's brother.

"Raivis? What-What are you doing?" Izzy said. He answered "I want to be with you, you know raise me, like you used to." She smiled and looked at France and he was ok with it. France gave her a letter to give to England.

"Also call him black sheep" France said. She nodded and was on her way to go toward England's.

"What are you thinking big brother?" Matthew said. France answered "Nothing dear child"

**~ Izzy's P.O.V. ~**

I am on my way over towards England's I'm quite happy to see him again.

"Here you go, Black Sheep." I said calmly like France told me to.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" he yelled. I explained to him that France told me to tell him that and I held out the note letter thing. He took it and read it after lecturing me. He gave me a letter back and told me to call him Frog face, snail slurper, francy pants, and etc.

I was then on my way back to France's. I gave him the letter and called him Frog face.

"Well that plan back fired on me." He said.

"What did, France" I asked out of curiosity.

"I was using you as a weapon for England and it backfired." Those exact words came from his mouth. He was honest. I felt more broken than I originally was. I knew I was a weapon and only used but that wasn't the worst I've had. I told him I was going back to Austria's because I actually felt loved there.

**That is all for this chapter. Next chapter will be more exciting, and actually have Juliet in it..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok Chapter 3. Woot! I am actually going to Juliet's P.O.V. first because it wasn't in the last chapter anyways. Ok fan art, I don't care if you make it or not. I only own the O.C.s. Let's-a Go!**

**~ Juliet's P.O.V. ~**

I wasn't asleep; I was at Spain's like always now. I saw a shadow come in. Izzy was the shadow.

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing..." was the answer I had gotten. No one ever got much out of her; I always got the most out of the quiet one. I told Romano to leave the room and he did, I was so eager to hear what she was going to say. Nothing had come out of her mouth, until she became comfortable with everything. So she continued. "I was being used by France. I was also planning on going to Austria's but here was closer and I feel more comfortable talking to you about things than anyone else." I was furious and angered by what she told me.

"How did he use you?" I asked questionably but also angrily. She answered "He tried to use me against England and told it to me to my face." She looked so sad. She saw Romano in the corner of her eye, he tried to hide.

"Just come on out I already see you." She said. He came out, he looked sad. Out of all people he was sad. It could've been because he had a bit of a crush on Izzy. Spain heard some of it. I told her that she could lay down for a bit. She only sat down on the couch. Spain told me I had to go with him to do something. Yet he let the younger one, Izzy in charge. We left to go do it.

**~ Romano's P.O.V. ~ **

Alright, this makes no damn sense at all whatsoever… I'm older than her and the boss left her in charge… She is pretty and well I do have- what am I saying… She probably thinks I'm a brother to her. She looked sad and it made me sad thinking about it. I really don't know what makes a girl happy all I know is they're sexy. I don't want to upset her even more.

"Come," I said "we could go somewhere." I was nervous for an answer. I didn't know how she would respond, until I heard a "Sure." She smiled a little. It was a fake smile… I hated the fake smile. "Why do you do that?" I asked. Then a frown was bestowed upon her face, she then shrugged her shoulders. I held out my hand so that she would take it. I felt her warm hand upon mine; I blushed, and then walked her outside. We walked around places in Spain. I saw a rose bush; I pick a rose (red one) because I knew she would flip out over an even amount. If you were to give a Russian and even amount of flowers they take that as a threat and an "I wish you would die." Then beat someone up or kill them. I cut the thorns off with a pocket knife I had, and then gave it to her.

"Thanks, Romano." She felt better and I felt her kiss my cheek. I was then told my face got as red as a tomato. I took her by her hand again and we went to a place where no one really knows exists. We were out in an open area like a field or a meadow; there was a lake as well. We sat down on a hill, the moon was out and we were talking. I could stop thinking about her kissing my cheek. Whenever I looked over and saw her I thought of that. She is really shy and different from other girls. She probably won't notice me other than this.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked. I sat there in silence not knowing what to say. She turned a little toward me making me blush a bit more. I guess I started to panic a little and ended up grabbing her by her shirt and kissed her on her lips. This is what I get for being raised by Spain. I expected her to run away or something, but she stayed there. Her head was down. I apologized. She said it was ok, but she held out her arms like she was going to hug me. I accepted the hug. We went home after 20 minutes. Neither Spain nor Juliet was home still.

"Damn what the hell are they doing, they've been gone for a while." I said. She shrugged her shoulders. I added. "You're not quite the talker are you?" She shook her head. You can't get her to talk for very long.

"I think we have a meeting coming on soon..." I heard her say. I had no idea at all what she meant by a meeting.

"What does one do at a meeting?" I asked. She started getting an Italian accent. I can already tell she is a master at accents. For one thing people have tried and always fail. She didn't. This is very queer. After about another 25 minutes Spain and Juliet had gotten back. Spain found us outside the house. We all had to go inside. France came and knew Izzy was here. He tried to take her back but Spain actually had grown a pair and said and I quote "No." It's funny because they're friends. France tried taking her by force. The part that I laughed the most is when she punched a hole from the wall, got a water pipe, and hit France in his AREA with the pipe.

"Damn, Prussia, calm down." Spain said. Her eyes were red and well she was wearing the gray-ish white outfit with the cloak, black cross thing, and she had a sword. So she looked so much like a female Prussia. However, she was beautiful. I was going to call her Bella. Reason one, Bella is Italian for beautiful, Reason two, Bella is the other half of her name.

"I'm too awesome to go back to your country filled with people who name their dog's phi-phi. I am not a damn weapon to be used for your little game." She said.

**~ Spain's P.O.V. ~**

From this point on I didn't know what was more terrifying, the fact that Prussia only raised her for an hour and the effect of it, or the fact that she is getting more violent like West Russia. Juliet did mention that her anger is huge and maybe she has surpassed West's violence level.  
"C'mon, you love me, you're a people person, and you get along with everyone." France said.

"Saying Izzy is a people person is like saying Greece would kill a cat, or the world ending." Juliet said.

"Silly sister," France said "you don't know her as well as you thought." The look in my little sister's eyes looked like she was going to murder France.

"I've known that kid since she was a month old, so don't give me your shit, dumbass." Juliet raged. I suggested calming down. I heard a chainsaw and I don't own one. In comes East Russia holding a chainsaw. France started to back up and for some reason hid behind me.

"Hey puta, this is your own mess. Leave me out of it, you coward." I said. She moves fast I heard a scream in my ear from France as she was behind him. He ran outside. I found that to be funny, mainly, because she followed him outside. I was a bit worried that when she was running with the chainsaw that she would trip and slice herself in half. She stopped as soon as he was on his side of the border. She came back. She said she saw her friends that she probably wouldn't be able to see for a while.

Austria and I traded her every month, back and forth. Sometimes England would be there. It seems that every other month I don't see her the more she grows up and the older it makes me feel. Also the more she grows up the more depressed she got. She was still quiet. By the time she was 9 I trusted her enough where I would let her go to the market when we needed to get things.

**~ Izzy's P.O.V. ~**

I was out at the market to get food because Spain said we needed to get things. I was told to get food because we were running out, paper towels, cloth (I'm not sure why…), and well etcetera. I was going to get food first since it was right there. That's also when I ran into the two Canadians. Matthew had seen me first and tugged on Jeanna. They came over to talk to me. Matthew poked my shoulder and had a huge smile on his face, along with his sister. I looked over and I saw them. Matthew and Jeanna hugged me. I wasn't a hugging person but I haven't seen them in five years.

"So how have you been?" Matthew said. They began giving me a question per second. I finally answered all of their questions in five minutes. France didn't even recognize me, he pulled them away. I would just see them later anyways. By noon, I had gotten all the things I was sent out to get. I came home and put everything away. I couldn't wait until I was ten, in a couple of months. Yet again I will miss people, well the ones I was close to.

"Y'know, I'm going to miss you when you turn ten, Izzy" Spain said. He had also started talking so fast then I smacked him upside the head. He looked at me like 'Why did you do that?'

"You started talking too much and a bit too fast." I said, only because it was true. I sort of have a crush on him. Well I'm trying not to crush on him but kind of hard not to. I come from people where we're… perverts? Yeah. Sometimes I glance at his ass. Not my fault he has a nice and perfect ass. Sometimes I see my dad and he and I talk about Italians and Spanish people. He LOVED Italians. He wants me and an Italian to get together, or a Spanish one. I looked down and said I don't want to because I believe I'm too young. He warned me about WEST Russia… He said his dad and him were best friends. I found that funny, my dad's name was Ivan and West's dads name was Ivan as well. Ivan and Ivan… That makes sense. Austria had then gotten there to pick me up.

"Austria is here." Spain called. I knew Austria was there because I was like RIGHT THERE. With that, I grabbed my stuff and started to head out. Spain hugged me as usual, and then we left.

**~Jeanna's P.O.V. ~ **

I could tell by the look on Matthew's face that he was sad we couldn't chat with Izzy for very long.

"Who was that girl you were talking to?" France asked while he took a drink of wine. I answered. "That was Izzy, brother." He was still drinking, did spit it out, spraying well misting it as if he were surprised.

"Why did you do that?" Matthew asked raising an eyebrow. France felt bad and started regretting what he had done. He didn't want to face the truth, but yet again he did. Matthew continued. "We're still allowed to see her still, right?" France nodded.

"When is the next time we get to see her?" I asked because she was my only friend. His answer was that he didn't know. She always stood up for me and Matthew, especially when we needed it most. Sometimes I didn't care, it still hurt my feelings but I acted as if it weren't anything to me. When someone hurt Matthew on the other hand (because he took things too much to heart and he has a weak heart) she and I would snap. I still can't wait until I get to bring out my new hockey stick.

**~ Juliet's P.O.V. ~ **

"You have a crush on Izzy, you have a crush on Izzy!" I said to Romano while skipping in a circle around him. Spain joined as well. So we started chanting "You have a crush on Izzy!" until his face got so red and he yelled at us.

"You can tell your sister what to do but you aren't superior to me." Spain said. Romano had gotten a tomato and threw it at Spain making it burst upon his face. Spain got on his knees and started crying over a tomato… A damn tomato… Romano laughed. Then, for fun, they got tomatoes and started throwing them at each other. I tried to take cover but then I was brought into it. I got annoyed, I threatened to break Romano's Spanish guitar and kill all of Spain's tomato plants. They did not proceed.

**~ Austria's P.O.V. ~ **

I started having a conversation with Izzy on the way home. Over the years it's been surprising with how much she has grown. She and I were talking about music and instruments. Asking about how everything has been. She has 2 months (including this one) until she is ten. I'm excited because she is excited but I will say I will miss her. She may not be a smiling person but somehow she has a way of lighting it up. After walking for another 20 minutes, we got home. She didn't seem to want to talk much. I wanted to talk. So I asked her about instruments and if she has been playing lately, she said she has. I have been like a father to her; Spain is only like a brother. I had to say I felt sorry for her. But I don't like reminding her of her past. I liked her and hopefully I'm like a father figure to her.

**~ A month later ~**

Well today she goes back to Spain; this is the last month I get to see her.

"Take care, young one" I said kissing her forehead and hugging her goodbye. She hugged back and said she'd miss me and my company. I just hope that she doesn't start drinking like most of them do. That would be a habit hard to get rid of. She promised me she wouldn't, so I will believe her. Spain had then gotten here to pick her up.

**~ Spain's P.O.V. ~**

Well this is her last month until she is ten and takes over her half of her country. She will be missed. Juliet would have to get a new friend or she just bugs the crap out of Romano.

"Well, I bet you're ready to become a country." I said enthusiastically like I normally am.

"You're an unusual and hard character to find Spain." She said "most of the people wouldn't be able to compete with your energy or anything about you." By the look in her eye she wasn't being sarcastic or anything, she actually meant it. I wanted to cry tears of joy. She's normally quiet, maybe it's reverse psychology working on her. She wants to leave but yet again if she does she'd be heart broken and lonely. Even the look on Juliet's face looked sad; I would ask if she wants to go with Izzy but she hates the cold.

"Well you will be missed." I was whapped in the head by Juliet. "SHE ISN'T DYING SO DON'T MAKE IT SEEM LIKE THAT YOU IMBOSEL!"

"Even if I was dying, I'd be ok anyways, I'd just come back to murder whoever killed me in the first place, then laugh as their souls leave their body." Izzy said while having a closed eye smile as if she is innocent. She could pull it off.

For her last month we did fun things. I taught her how to be a matador and a bull rider. We ran from the bulls so they wouldn't kill me, well us. She thought it was pretty fun. I let her slaughter a bull for the heck of it. The end of the month came. An airplane came to pick her and her stuff up. I saw England and America. I guess they were helping her take her things. Normally she has only one bag, well she had about six of them when moving out. She told me about all three of her servants. She treats them like family.

One is Jarvis, next is Charles, and third Aristotle. She said Charles can grow a mustache by clapping his hands twice and well you get the point.

"You ready to go?" England asked. She nodded then they walked and she forgot something. I see her run our direction. She ran to give me a hug; I thought that was the sweetest thing ever.

"I'll miss you" she said and also kissed my cheek, like a family kind. She gave Romano a hug as well and lastly she hugged Juliet goodbye. It was a long and depressing goodbye. She gave Juliet a picture of West Canada.

"This is Jeanna, West Canada, she and I were great friends, she is an underling to Frog face. I want you two to be friends; she might need defending every now and then. I also want you to be like another me to her, you pretty much know me more than anyone else does. Well I have to go." With that Izzy left. Those were about the most words I've ever heard her say without anyone else talking.

**And that is the end of this wonderful Chapter. You can review, favorite, fan art, or whatever you'd like.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to Chapter 4! I'm wondering how this one will turn out. Anyways again I only own the OCs, let's begin.**

**~ Jeanna's P.O.V. ~**

I'm nervous because big brother France told me I had to meet his sister, which meant a new friend. I have seen her but never really talked to her at all. This gets to be another bonus for Canada! She came over, Spain and big brother talked in the other room.

"Matthew!" She tackled him with delight. I was by a wall. She looked like she knew Matthew pretty well. I was just waiting to see if she noticed me, which is when she looked over and saw me. I was wondering how she could see us, seems like to everyone else we're invisible.

"I know you're not invisible, because believe it or not I CAN be quiet. I also was the same way." I looked at her confused, she was loud but I guess she could, she was Italian, this I could tell.

"Pshh I forgot to introduce myself, silly me, I'm Juliet." She had a smile like Spain's, the closed eyes and big grin.

"I-I'm J-Jeanna." I hesitated to get out there. I was always shy; it is also hard for me to make friends, because of that reason. I guess the way I said that she thought it was adorable. Everything that I hesitated followed with an AWWW.

"Izzy told me to be friends with you and to protect you at any cost." At this point I thought I was doomed, why, because she is an Italian, normally they're ditzy and cowards. Something else about her says differently, as if she has no innocence, or well I mustn't jump to conclusions. Not yet.

"The reason how I also knew you was because Izzy told me a lot about you, gave me a picture, and told me everything what I should do."

"T-that's nice of her to do that… I'm sorry-" she interrupted me as if she knew what I was going to say.

"Oh, it's fine. I understand how you feel so you'll be fine. You guys want to play tag?" Both of us nodded. We LOVED tag. She was good at this game. We played from the morning and even until it was too dark outside. I had a blast. She ended up staying the night. She slept in what was Izzy's room. The three of us wondered how she was doing.

**~ Izzy's P.O.V. ~**

As soon as I got on the plane to take my stuff and myself to Russia, I felt my heart tearing apart, tearing away at its seams where it's been stitched before. I was happy to finally see my own country but sad because I left Juliet, Spain, America, England, Austria, Prussia, Matthew, Jeanna, and even Romano, behind. I left them to go live some of my life in isolation. I would now be living in the "Cold World". I also had America and England along; they're my buddies, companions, well you get the point. When we arrived in Russia I had to say it hadn't really changed all that much, I remember this and that, even where my mother about beat me to death or she did but I came back so either way it's fine.

"Why is it so freaking cold here?" said Americicle. (Yeah, you see what I did there)

"Because it is," said I "We live in the cold world." We brought in my stuff. That is when I came back to see Jarvis, Charles, and Aristotle. I missed those three so much.

"We have a surprise for you." They smiled. I was confused and eager to see what my surprise was. They brought in a little kid who appeared to be seven years old. That little kid happened to be, my brother.

Bromance moment happened.

"Latvia!"

"Izzy!" Over and over again until America said his name. Latvia was stuck to me as if he were glued.

"How did you find him?" I asked.

"Well you're old enough to take care of him again, so do it :D" Charles said. I was ok with that. England and America had to leave after an hour being here. I watched them leave, while I looked out the window.

"I bet you have a lot of work to do, master." Jarvis said. I scold him whenever he calls me that because he was like another father to me.

"Latvia, While I do work I want you to stay well with those three, because I get stressed out sometimes, Then I also have to talk to… _**West**_." And he was ok with everything. So I started on my work. Everything turned out the way I wanted it, my side was religious, and I got this done by the time of 5 p.m. I went outside and found west running away. I found Prussia chasing him. I ran along with Russia and tried to get the information out of him. He thought I was another person trying to do whatever it was. He tripped me.

"Are you ok?" Prussia stopped to ask because I was his underling for an hour and he grew onto me. I said I was fine. Then I got up and darted toward west. I tackled him and used magic to make a hole underground without them knowing.

"What are you doing?!" I also interrupted.

"Why the hell are you so paranoid, I try asking you something and you trip me, does it look like I want to work for them or want to hurt you?" my eyes were red.

"Actually right now it looks like you do."

"Hell yeah, I didn't until you tripped me. Tell me why the hell they're even here."

"They want to conquer our land"

"Now was it really that hard to get out?"

`"Sort of" I punched him in the gut.

"You're an idiot…" We went back to the surface.

"You stop there!" Prussia said. "Do you want to take a swing from my holy sword?" I got in front of Russia.

"No one hurts Russia, but me. I suggest putting up thy sword." I said with the anger in my eyes. Prussia put his sword away. Said he was sorry. A girl that looked a lot like Hungary to me drew an arrow and shot it. I caught the arrow and got my long bow and shot it back. The arrow hit Prussia in the head. They went away. I saw Denmark and Sweden.

"Ello" I said. They turned around and looked at me like I was haunting them. They said hi and ran away like idiots.

"What the hell was that for?" I said out loud. I was curious why they did that, normally they were happy to see me. I turned around and saw Russia sad. I asked Ukraine why he was like that.

"He is pretty upset about being rejected by a hamster" She said.

"Is the hamster still there?" She nodded and I looked over.

"You found my Hamster, thanks west" I smiled but even he knew it wasn't real. I took Mr. Squiggles home. I figured Latvia was playing with him again. I came right back and found an arrow lodged in Russia's head. I face palmed. I heard nothing Ukraine said and I saw west dart the other way.

**~ Juliet's P.O.V. ~**

When the morning came, I started hanging out with the two Canadian siblings. I can see how Izzy made friends with her, although Izzy isn't a people person. Saying that she is a people person is like saying the world is going to end. Those two are the nicest kids ever. Jeanna, if you piss her off she would bring out her hockey stick and beat you with it. I don't like labeling but I think they felt the same as I did, pushed away from the world and no one wanted them or at least no one noticed them. I'm only middle Italy. Romano and Italy are the more important ones, although I'm told I'm the one who balances them out. Therefore, I'm about as important as they are. It's just I don't feel like I am important.

"What do you want to play now?" asked Matthew. I looked at Jeanna because she normally had an answer for everything. She had on her thinking face.

"Hide…and…Seek" She answered. She took pauses for her excitement; I believe that was their favorite game to begin with. They look at me with smiles on their faces. I smiled and I decided I wanted to count. They were really good at hiding. After about an hour and a half, Spain came back and France made French toast. I LOVE his French toast. The flavor of it makes my taste buds dance. I loved big brother France and Spain. I just love my family although they can be total retards. After breakfast, we played games until three. Three is when we had to get dressed and France and Spain were going to take us to the zoo, museum, palace of Versailles, and the rest were a blur because some were big words or I wasn't paying attention due to my excitement.

**~ America's P.O.V. ~**

"England, can I spend the day with my siblings?" I asked.

"Why would you want to spend a day in France? That bloak is a wanker." Exact words, I gave him a face full of sorrow and sadness because I wanted to see them. He sighed then continued. "I guess, I don't think I want to deal with a sad sobbing child this morning. Don't pay too much attention to him. *wild FMB appears* flying mint bunny! What are you doing here?" I looked at him weird. So weird. What the heck is a flying mint bunny? Is it all in the name…? I want one!

"Bye England!" he stopped me.

"No, I might as well take you, why, because I don't want anything to happen to you." That made me feel AWESOME. So he took me and I was in France I ran to my siblings because they were right there. I saw Juliet.

"Iggy brows!" Juliet yelled and hugged him. He and France got along that day. Probably because we were all here, Spain and England also got along.

"It's a miracle!" We kids yelled. The three adults that acted like children at times looked at us like WTH are you talking about. We kept silent and tried waiting to see if they noticed. They didn't because they're dunces.

**~ Prussia's P.O.V. ~**

"Pfft who needs Russia's land, it's cold anyways. Him and his dirty tricks! I'm too awesome. He also choked me. CHOKED ME! The AWESOME me!" I paused so I could think "Oh yeah~ did I ever mention how AWESOME I am? No? Well I AM!" I slammed my awesome journal shut with my awesomeness. I saw Gilbird fly right in and he landed on my head.

"I'm zhe awesome Prussia!" Gilbird looked down on me. "Ah, yes. Gilbird is awesome too!"

After that I decided to sit down. I got bored so I decided to go pick on Austria.

**~ England's P.O.V. ~**

"Nice to see America having fun with his siblings and Juliet." I said. I heard the other two agree. I guess I now realized what Alfred was saying. We were getting along just fine but I guarantee it won't last. Today would be the only day.

"What's that brother?" Alfred asked.

"That's a tiger, Alfred" I answered him. There weren't so many people at the zoo today. I wondered why, but I didn't want to ask. I tried to avoid looking like an idiot because I don't know the country of France too well.

"I wonder where everyone is today." Spain stated.

"I wondered the same." I spoke up.

"I'm not so sure where everyone is." France said.

**Sorry this chapter was a bit short I didn't know exactly how I wanted this to go. I made this chapter work. Next Chapter will be when they are older. **


	5. Chapter 5

**This is Hetalia Chapter 5. I feel weird because I haven't been typing or writing in a while. I only own my OCs. Let's go.**

**~ World Conference ~**

Everyone started coming in. Everyone from each country.

**~ Jeanna's P.O.V. ~**

I woke up, not to my alarm, not to anything. I woke up and my alarm clock was off. I thought to myself. 'Did we lose power?' I unplugged it and then plugged it back it and it said 10:15 a.m.

"Holy-" I ran to go get Matthew up. We no longer lived with France and Matthew and I lived in the same house.

"Matthew, get up it's now 10:16." He rose up out of his bed and started to get ready. I got ready and hurried back into my room. I changed and put on a skin tight dress and red heels. It looked like the French flag. Blue, white, and then Red. We both got ready by the time our plane got here at 10:30. We had to rush.

Matthew and I arrived at the world conference. It's quite interesting to see how grown up everyone is now.

"Jeanna!" A man said waving. He had blonde hair that was wavy and went to his shoulders. I knew him from my childhood. It was France. Matthew and I walked over to see France. Everyone looked nice. Juliet wore a dress. It was very pretty. Looks like something France made her. It was a tan-yellow looking one. It was laced with a red ribbon. She was also wearing white. If I had to guess France gave it to her to wear it here. Turns out the Conference didn't start until noon. We were here anyways. We had about an hour before everything started.

I turned my attention towards the left side of the room. I saw a buff guy that was blonde and Juliet was talking to him. He looked like he had a slight blush. I looked over to the right. I see England, and there was a girl sitting, looking calm, she was sitting in front of the window and beside England because that is where they had placed her.

"That's Izzy, if you still remember." France said.

"I still remember her, and she, wow. Has it really been that long?"

"Yes."

"Who is that she is sitting next to?"

"Oh, that's West Russia." France said. I was shocked. They were glaring at each other, seems about right.

"Hey Izzy, got a second?" France called to her.

"Yeah." She didn't turn around or anything. She got up and as soon as she did, she looked at me like 'Wow'.

"Jeanna?" She wore a White button down shirt with a red tie, a black vest, black dress pants, belt, and even combat boots but didn't tuck in the pants.

"Yepp, it's me." She sound surprised when she saw me. Probably because that last time I saw her she was ten. "So how old are you now?" I asked that because I lost track of how many years it's been since I've seen her.

"Well my aging hasn't stopped yet. I guarantee it'll stop at eighteen. Seventeen now." I still haven't stopped aging yet. I probably will have stopped when I'm nineteen. Juliet stopped aging.

"I see," I looked at her pockets "What's in your pockets?"

"Oh, those are my guns. I like my desert eagles." She was honest about it. "You never know what could happen. That's why I have these, hand to hand combat, swords, and well a pipe, and a baseball bat."

I was a bit shocked, I guess I should've figured out she would've turned out this way.

She and I went to go sit down. I was on the other side of the room.

**~ Izzy's P.O.V. ~**

I just sat down and here goes some chaos. I heard Spain saying something to Russia and I just so happened to hear Russia.

"What? Why me? No thanks, I want to see Lithuania keeping me trouble and come crawling back, then Latvia will be right behind."

"Take your damn hands off of my brother. " I said. Then Estonia, being the smart allic he is, said something. I was honestly about to strangle both Russia and Estonia.

"Hey, hot shot, calm down." I heard that come from the person I hate and despise the most, Cuba.

"I'm not a hot shot . . . you damn bastard."

"Ok, Romano. You know your birth certificate is an apology from the condom factory.

"I make condoms. You must've been born on a highway because that's where most accidents are made."

"Dumbass"

"Oh wow that's all? You're so UGLY even Hello Kitty said good bye."

"Your family tree must be a cactus because everyone on it must be a prick."

I had another comeback for him. However, I started to remember the ones in my family. The ones who died by murder, past wars, and everything else that happened. I took my crossbow out when no one was looking besides America; I put a bolt in it and shot it. He fell on the ground from the impact and he was bleeding. While I did that I happened to say. "Hasta la vista…"

After they heard that thump on the ground they looked at the body. I came and took it away. Mainly I just threw him out the window. Everyone went back to yelling at each other and I just sat there in silence, waiting for Germany to snap eventually. I had red eyes. Germany eventually yelled. He made eye contact with me after the yelling.

"Vhy are your eyes red like my brother's?"

"Zhey are~?" Prussia asked and ran over toward me. "Zhey are! Awesome Izzy!" I didn't say anything. I got out some vodka and drank some of it. People considered it as underage drinking; I guess I didn't really care, because I didn't consider it as that. "C'mon vhere's my awesome buddy? Right here but you're pissed off! Got any beer?" I knew he would ask, I brought a canteen of it and gave it to him.

"Happy?" I asked.

"Zhe awesome drinking buddies! I am zhe awesome Prussia!"

"Could you calm down maybe a little?" So he did.

"Germany, I'm BORED!" and as always that came from Juliet.

"Dismissed." We all started to leave. At this time I lived with Germany. I had reasons.

"Hello, fancy pants." I said to Austria. He sighed and smiled at me.

"You've grown a lot. So you taught yourself how to play guitar and drums?"

"Sure did, I now know how to play every instrument."

"I taught you well, now quick, where did Beethoven come from?"

"That's an easy one. He's German." His eyes widened as he looked at me.

"What did you say my pupil…?"

"Uh… He's German." That led to a debate in between Germany and Austria all the way back home.

**~ Juliet's P.O.V. ~**

"Would you two shut up already?" I said getting annoyed of the argument.

"NO!" they both yelled at me.

"Good job, Izzy, you had to answer it."

"I'm sorry that I have a high IQ and my brain makes me answer things immediately." I sighed.

"You're fine, next time when one asks you either say something else or just leave."

"Yes, because we're walking home and I could definitely go somewhere without them following me."

"Alright, Estonia." I smirked because that's her brother and she still held a grudge against him.

"I'M NOT ESTONIA! I'm not a smartass and that was sarcasm."

"You're getting a punishment when we get home." Austria said.

"Yes sir." Izzy answered back. She was disciplined a lot by her mother. She also knew Austria's punishments weren't that bad from what she remembered. I haven't been to Germany's in a while anyways. I'm not quite sure how bad Austria's punishments are, he might've changed as well. I decided to mock him.

"I'm Austria, I get beat up by a demon douchebag known as Prussia. I've just now punished Izzy… with something boring!" He ignored me.

We got to Germany's finally.

"Now this is what I want you to do," He held out a list full of chores and a journal that contained 100 unwritten pages. "I want you to do all of these chores and write in all of these pages in the journal stating Beethoven is Austrian. You cannot write the same thing over and over again. If you do you get more chores and another journal. But the other journal will be about your secrets and other stuff. Understand?"

"I do, but you brought up Beethoven." Izzy answered and stated.

"I did, but you didn't have to answer."

"But then you would've made me answer."

"I-Maybe, Maybe not, either way if you say another thing that has to deal with what I would've done or said, I will double everything." She nodded.

"Yes Austria." He was also like another father figure to her. She had a couple of father figures.

"Germany can we do something?" I asked.

"Nein, I'm reading."

"Germany" and I kept saying that until he got too annoyed.

"Go do something with Italy…"

"Challenge considered… CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" I then went to go play football (soccer obviously) in the yard with Italy.

**~ Austria's P.O.V. ~**

After an hour of her writing I went to check on her.

"So how are you doing?" I asked

"Well I know how you don't like journals front to back, but I'm getting close to being done."

"You still know me very well."

"Everything mainly says he's Austrian (mumbles: Even though he isn't)."

"Good. Did you start any chores yet?"

"Before I started writing I cleaned a little bit. All I have is a little bit to do. I did the main ones; I have a few left to do."

"I can do that, I think I was being too strict earlier."

"Alright. Thank you." She had a small smile.

**~ Canada's P.O.V. ~**

"Hey America!" I said.

"Sup Bra?"

"Oh you know nothing really."

"Awesome, hey dude, have you seen my baseball and my bat anywhere?"

"You mean this?" Our sister, Jeanna stood there with a smirk holding the two objects he wanted.

"Yes, that. Me want objects!" He looked at them and held his arm out like 'Gimme'

"Hey Matthew remember playing this game all the time?" She said.

"Yeah, those were the good times, don't you remember America?" I said

"THOSE WERE THE BEST TIMES OF MY AWESOME LIFE! So how was being raised by Britain?"

"Fun." Both my sister and I answered.

"I saw Cuba get shot in the head today." America said with a hint of joy because he doesn't like Cuba at all.

"Who shot him exactly?" I said.

"Izzy." He answered

"She was there?" I asked questionably.

"You didn't see her?" Jeanna asked.

"Obviously not, I wasn't paying much attention. I was still tired." I answered.

"Anyone want to play baseball? I could call over some people." America offered. I wanted to play and I looked at Jeanna. We said we would do it but we needed to go home and change first.

We got home and changed into shorts, a random t-shirt, and shoes that we could run in.

We went back to America's and he was waiting for an answer from a couple of people. Denmark, Izzy, Prussia, Spain, England, and France were to be asked. So far we had four people definitely playing. Jeanna, America, Tony, and me.

He got a message from everyone so far and they said yes, except Izzy. She didn't say anything yet. After everyone had gotten there, she had then wrote back saying she'd be there and that she was bringing her brothers, Germany, and Italy. She came prepared. I guess she used to play.

"Izzy, glad you could make it." America greeted her.

"Wouldn't miss it for anything in the world."

"Remember when we used to play."

"Yeah, good old times."

"I see you're even dressed." She wore a red plain shirt with black lettering that said 'Hardcore Russian' on the front and a 64 on the back of it, black shorts with a red stripes on the sides, red knee high socks, black cleats, and a baseball cap.

"That I am." She grinned. She had Latvia and Estonia come and they were dressed as well.

"Jeanna, pick captains." said America.

"France and England." She said out of random. "France, you pick first."

France called on a girl first since they were supposed to. "Jeanna, I choose you!"

**~ France's P.O.V. ~**

I chose Jeanna. I thought it would have been fun. She was my adopted little sister. Jeanna was now behind me.

"Izzy." That black sheep said.

We had all picked. My team was Me, Jeanna, Spain, Estonia, Canada, Italy, and Germany. Black sheep's team was him, Izzy, America, Tony, Denmark, Prussia, and Latvia.

My team was first up to bat. We were on a baseball team as well. Our batting order went in the order of who was picked.

"Shouldn't we have an Umpire…?" Denmark asked.

"I vote either Jeffery or Gilbird, or both." Izzy said. (Jeffery is Izzy's polar bear, and she has a lot of animals)

"I'm leaning more towards Jeffery." America said.

"Pfft. Gilbird's just too awesome to be an umpire anyways." Prussia said.

"Gilbird's just a bad sport." Izzy admitted. Prussia gasped.

"How dare you say that, and to think I raised you for an hour."

"I know you're not going to stay mad at me so what's the point?"

"You're right. No hard feelings, right?" they shook on it then he hugged her and picked her up and she was kicking around saying 'Put me and my awesomeness down!'

"Can we just play ball?" I asked.

"Jeffery, be fair and watch, got it?" Izzy said in a mixture of being sweet but yet threatening.

We played ball. I was never really good at this game when I was a kid. I was maybe average, if that.

I was at least able to get to first when I swung the bat. America was the pitcher. Whenever we played this game it was very hardcore, it got rough when they stared arguing over the rules. There would probably be fist fights. There were a lot of good hits. The game ended when Izzy's boss came because she had to go to a meeting. Everyone had fun. You could tell by the sweat and smiles on our faces. I don't like being sweaty though but sometimes you have to make a sacrifice.


	6. Chapter 6: Body Switch

**Chapter 6: Body Switch**

**I only own the OCs. **

**~ England's P.O.V. ~**

I had a new spell I've wanted to try out for a very long time now. This is an amazing spell too. The only thing is that I'm going to need help performing the spell. Norway wasn't around and neither was Romania. The other person I could turn to was Izzy. It was noon. We were at Germany's at the time. Why Germany's? The answer is simple… We decided on it.

I knocked on the door and America answered.

"Password, dude." He said.

"You know who I am, you git!"

"How would I know who you are?" I sighed at the idiot. He let me in anyways. As I walked in the house I could have sworn I saw a floating Polar bear. I don't know how this happens.

"Why in the bloody hell is there a floating polar bear?!" I yelled in shock. The polar bear floated to a corner. I was punched in the head.

"Gah! What the hell was that for?" I yelled in pain, holding onto my head.

"That's my twin brother you're talking about!" I turned around and there she was.

"Why are you looking at my little sister that way, black Sheep!" the damn frog said.

"No I am not! She bloody hit me!" I secretly had a bit of a crush on her. I didn't want anyone to think that either. She hit me again.

"What the bloody hell was that for?!" I said about to have a tear in my eyes.

"I don't like the cussing." She said. She looked a bit mad.

"Ok. Ok." I sighed. She didn't scare me it's just I don't want to get hit again. Germany walked in the room. I was surprised he was here.

"If you're looking for Izzy, she isn't here. She's training. She said she might be going to her house in Russia to train. She has more equipment than I do. A whole floor of it too." The German said.

"How did you know-?"

"For one the look on your face and two… you have your spell book. If you want to call her go ahead, I'm not going to stop you." I called her. I heard the phone ringing and ringing. _Please pick up, pick up, pick UP! _I kept muttering. She EVENTUALLY picked up.

"Ello?"

"Izzy, i-its England, so you're in Russia, jolly. Can you possibly hurry up and get here I need your help with something."

"Yeah, I guess." We both hung up. About 15 minutes later she got here. She was wearing an outfit that made her look like Germany. She took a glance at my book.

"Come with me." She said. I started to follow her. She went downstairs into the basement.

"What are we doing down here?"

"I built this place. It's at least 200 ft. below this house. I did this so no one would know about it. Only magic users can enter." I stood aside, waiting for something to happen.

"otkrytyy vkhod" She said. Those were her words to open the entrance. All of a sudden this huge square rises from the ground. It was like an elevator. I was blown away. She had stepped in and I did as well. It went down. It went at a fast speed. It was as if it were only dropping. I had to hold onto her as I was flipping out. She had no emotion on her face as if she switched her personality Sweden. After it stopped and got to the bottom. We stepped out. I lost my balance and fell flat on my face.

"This is amazing… You built this?" I asked

"Da. Didn't take me too long. I have one back in Russia." She explained. She got some of the things she needed and I told her what spell I wanted to do. My book was in Russian. I knew Russian only because Izzy taught me. I showed her the one where their dreams would come true.

"That's too light, even for you..."

"I know, I know."

"But if you insist we can do it." We went upstairs and it launched us up stairs. I again fell when getting out of it.

"You'll get the hang of it soon." Everyone had then gotten there. She and I started saying that.

"Pustʹ organov pereklyucheniya" Both of us said.

**~ Izzy's P.O.V. ~**

It felt like we had all passed out. We all got up after approximately 10 min.

"Did I get taller…?" I saw myself… "WHAT THE HELL?!" I looked at what I was wearing. I was wearing a tan colored trench coat (sort of thing), a scarf, and a pin. "Why the bloody hell am I Russia?!"

"Damn, why are you talking like me" Jeanna said. I couldn't help to laugh because England was in that body.

"Let me see the book…" I took the book and face palmed. "We read the wrong damn one… We did the body switching one..." We all had each other's voices too

"That explains a lot."

Russia was in Izzy's body as she was in his, Jeanna in England's as he was in hers, Germany in Juliet's and vice versa. Iceland is sealand, sealand is Latvia, and Latvia is Iceland. Estonia is Cuba and vice versa. France and Canada are each other. China and Japan switched. Denmark and sweden switched and Finland and Norway switched. Romano was Spain, Spain is Italy, and Italy is Romano.

"Ok this couldn't be weirder…" I said "We need to find a reverse spell…" England agreed.

I grabbed the book and went to check out more about it. I was getting frustrated because it didn't say how long it would last and it was being a pain in the ass to look for the reverse spell.

**~ France's P.O.V. ~ **

"Who are you?" That little polar bear that I was holding said.

"You know who I am. I'm France. Wait not anymore. I'm Canada…" I dropped the polar bear. "YOU'RE GETTING ALL YOUR FUR ON MY-MATTHEW'S CLOTHING"

"Come here Kumajiro." Matthew said.

"NO! My clothing is too fabulous to get that things fur on!" This was very confusing.

"Where is that black sheep?!" I said.

"I don't bloody think so, Frog!" The idiot said, I looked around and it came from Jeanna's mouth.

"You're in my little sister's body?!"

"No, not at all…" I believed that was sarcasm. I let it go.

"I didn't find a reverse spell. Do you want to just-?" Izzy had said coming from the large Russian's body.

"Is that our only option?" Britain asked.

"Afraid so." I heard the Russian say again.

"Pustʹ organov pereklyucheniya" They tried again. I had kicked or attempted to kick that jerk in his balls. I was in his body shortly afterwards. It hurt! Estonia, Cuba, Poland, Lithuania, and Latvia were in their own bodies. They went somewhere else to avoid being someone else.

"I'm that black sheep?! This-" I fell over in pain because the pain came to me.

"Hehehe I'm Izzy." America said groping her boobs.

"Stop zhat right now you perv!" That was from Germany.

"Who the hell is in Germany?" I was curious.

"Who zhe hell do you zhink…?"

"I see now. Izzy." She well he glared at me. I already wanted this to end.

**~ Jeanna's P.O.V. ~**

We didn't pass out. That's a good thing. I felt a bit dizzy. I was still in a male's body. I was a bit taller but not quite. I was wearing black and red. Oh hell no. I thought to myself. Turns out I was in Denmark's body. Jeanna is in Italy's (vice versa), Romano and Spain were each other. Denmark was in America, Germany in France, England in Russia, Russia in Sweden, Sweden in Finland, and Finland was stuck Canada's body. Canada was in my body.

"Damn, I look sexy. So who's in my body?" Denmark wanted to know.

"Jeanna." I answered. I remembered that Izzy loves the smile Denmark always gave her. I had to admit he had a good smile but I don't really care for him like that. Knowing she was in Germany I had to take that opportunity to see what Germany would look like if he fainted or at least something.

"Hey Izzy" I called. She looked and I gave her that smile. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. She looked very annoyed. "But you love this smile, you can't deny it!" She denied it. She most likely denied it because everyone was in the same area we were in.

"Britain…Can we maybe do it again…?" The now German asked. To be honest, I was having some fun with this. I thought of it as a chance to be able to be in someone else's shoes. To feel how they felt. I have to say its quite interesting to see everything from everyone's perspective. Being in Denmark's body makes me feel a tad weird. I will say that only because it does. He can also drink so much tuborg and yet he doesn't get a gut. None of them do. I will say I am quite impressed with it.

"Hold on." England said in the larger Russian's body.

"Why are burgers so delicious?" Asked the typical American that I call my brother. He started eating the burgers.

"No don't do zhat!" Izzy yelled.

"Why not? I'm not hurting anything." America said.

"I starts... Just looking at zhat stuff makes me sick to my stomach, I don't care for fast food!"

"That isn't true, you like tacos."

"Shut zhe hell up already!" She hissed. I could already tell everyone was getting annoyed with being in each others bodies.

"Can we just get this over with, please?" England mentioned saying. They both nodded and dropped the subject. "So shall we get this done and over with?"

"Ja." Once more they began to say...

"Pustʹ organov pereklyucheniya."

This time it did change us all back. Sad thing that everything that happened to us while we weren't in our own bodies, we felt now. England fell over due to getting kicked in the nuts.

"Ow..." Izzy said holding her stomach and feel to her knees. "I think my stomach is bleeding or it's fighting a plague." After that she started cursing under her breath I don't hit her for saying those words for one thing I don't always hear her cuss. I can tolerate certain things. Juliet was trying to help Izzy. Italy also tried, he held a plate of pasta out to Izzy. "I don't think I'll be able to eat for a while."

"You sure, bella?" Italy asked. She nodded.

"I'm going to get my stomach pumped." She said.

"How about saving money?" Russia said "Ooh lets use this" he pulled out a machete. "This might help, Da?" He gave Izzy an evil smirk. He started walking towards Izzy.

"No no no no no no no" She said backing away from him. "What's your problem? You normally would suggest this.."

"Onhonhonhon, I can take her off your hands." Obviously we all know who said this. She hit him with Russia's pipe.

"You are an ass.." Izzy called France. The way she said it reminded me of fancy pants aka Austria.

"So... Today was pretty interesting." all of a sudden I hear "Stamp powers activate!" I looked over to see America stamp an American flag on Canada's forehead. I sighed and smiled thinking 'They may be idiots at times but I don't care they're my brothers and they will forever remain that way. I love them for who they are anyways.'

**And that is it for this chapter. I feel like this is a bit short. I didn't want it to be, it makes me a little sad. Oh well. Next chapter will hopefully be longer. Stay Awesome~!**


	7. Chapter 7: 2P

**Chapter 7: 2P **

**I hope this turns out as awesome as I want it to. I figured doing 2P would get pretty interesting. By the way... I don't own anything but the Ocs.. With this. Let's begin.**

** ~ England's P.O.V. ~ **

I started walking down the hall to get to the room I was requested to be in. The meeting called for axis and allies and I guess whoever else was invited. I opened the door. Izzy was in the room along with Russia, Germany, Spain, Romano, Italy and Japan.

"Alright, I have something that you fight wish to see." I said with excitement.

"Do you need of assistance?" Izzy asked looking at the book I had put down next to her because that is where I chose to sit.

"In fact, I will most likely need assistance. Your assistance." I answered her.

"Sounds jolly." The Russian girl said

"What was the exact time we were supposed to be here because I've been here for about 2 hours.

"We weren't supposed to start until 30 minutes till now..." I said.

"It's almost 8:30." I gave her a wth would you be here that early.

"Let's see vho gets here next." Germany said looking at the door. Italy, being the ditz he already is, stared at the door with Germany. Japan, Izzy, Romano, and I gave the the 'Are you an idiot?' look. I expected that from Italy but from Germany? Never would've expected it. Spain wasn't doing anything. Romano started to yell at Spain for doing something that I wasn't paying attention to.

"Ello there Japan." I started to say so he didn't feel left out of conversation

"Konnichiwa Engrand."

"Been a while hasn't it?"

"Why yes." There was an interruption. The door was slammed open.

"HAHA! I'm here dudes! Make room for the hero~!" It was of course the very loud one that we know as America. I face palmed and happened to mumble curse words. "Sup chick? High five!" He said. "Fist bump?" He turned his high five into a fist. She had a bit of a bored face on but fist bumped him. "Awwwwww yeeaaaaahhhh! You are my new bro~!" She hadn't said a word. "As my bro~ you will also be my side kick because there's only one room for a hero."

"I shall never... be a damn side kick." She said hissing at him. There was a glare she gave him in the corner of her eye.

"Don't glare at me, I'm SORRY!" he yelled wanting back her happiness and respect.

"... Alright." She smiled.

"Yay we're friends again!

"America, you're an idiot... Even Italy knew she was playing around and wanted to see you like that.." I told him because he was being a complete dunce

"I did?" Italy wondered with a smile. I sighed and face-palmed.

"Just sit down, please." America sat down. He started to stare at the door. France and China burst through the door.

"Ni hao!" China said and Frog face started with his onhonhonhon~ China sat across from Izzy, France by America, and America beside me. China and Izzy had a conversation. "Someone thinks they're better than you, aru."

"Ah. Alright. We can leave it at that." Izzy answered back. China handed Izzy a sunflower with a note attached to it. She opened the note.

**~ China's P.O.V. ~**

She was a good friend of mine although sometimes we made the other mad. The note didn't say anything bad. All it read was in Chinese and it said 'I love you... as a friend' even though it might be more. I figured she didn't know Chinese

"Well that's sweet actually." She replied. Not even creeped out.

"You can read read it, aru?" I asked surprised. No one else listened to our conversation anyways. I blushed a little. She didn't notice or at least that's what I'm thinking.

"Da. Well its nice." She gave a smile. Then she sighed.

"Do I have to call the siblings again and tell them they're late?"

"Vhatever floats your boat." Germany said. To me that sound very disrespectful. I was going to say something but something also told me I shouldn't so I didn't say anything.

**~ Jeanna's P.O.V.~**

I woke up to a phone call. I answered

"H-Hello..?"

"Ello... Um where are you? The meeting is going to start in less than 15 minutes."

"Izzy, this better not be a cruel sick joke." She played jokes on me sometimes.

"It isn't a joke I promise you." she said, took a pause and continued "Well how long do you think you're going to be?"

"I don't know!" I started to freak out again because I hated being late. I've been starting to wake up later. I told her give us until we get there. She has a fetish for time and looks at whatever time. She hates doing things at an odd time. The time to start has to be at a 5 or 0. I hung up the phone. Matthew was already ready to go but he was passed out on the couch. I put on warmer dress clothing. I wore something pretty though as well. I wore a black pencil skirt with black heels and a white shirt that had a maple leaf. It was pretty looking.

"Matthew wake up!" I said sounding a little angry with him because I was. He jumped up out of the couch, saluting. He managed to shout 'Sir yes sir'.

"I am a lady..." I then crossed my arms getting more aggravated.

"Sorry, I had a war dream. Why did you yell? Oh you look nice by the way." He jumped from topic to topic.

"I get that. Thanks. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I tried, you about hit me with your hockey stick and I didn't want to be hit." I had a poker face. I then started to feel bad.

"Sorry about that then." I started to rub the back of my head. "Anyways we need to go. You know how Izzy is with time."

We started heading out the door.

**~ Izzy's P.O.V.~**

My eyes narrowed as I looked at my pocket watch. I was trying to hold back some of aggravation I had. I kept taking deeper breaths. I drew each country on the calk board.

"Uh what the hell are you doing?" England asked me.

"Trying to hold in my aggravation. I'm drawing." He didn't say so much of anything after that. Then Juliet ran into the room.

"GUESS WHAT?!" She yelled. I broke the chalk as she broke my concentration. I turned around.

"What..."

"I got candy." She gave out a smile like she usually does. I slammed my head on the table. She said she was sorry but in ways I knew she wasn't because she always liked messing around. She saw Germany and stayed because she had the HUGEST crush on him. The door once again slammed open and the Canadian twins came in.

"We made it!" Matthew said, panting.

"Actually you're half an hour late. Not worries. Shall we go over why we're here? The floor is yours Arthur." I said.

"Alright here we are." looking for his page and he found it "I found this spell-" He was interrupted by everyone else complaining besides me and Jeanna.

"Shut the bloody hell up..." I said glaring at everyone well just about everyone.

"Wouldn't you all like to see your opposite?" He asked trying to get their attention. It happened to work. He called me up and chanted:

"vzyat' nas v protivopolozhnom!" We went through what was a portal. It sucked us up. We all landed. I remember closing my eyes .

**~ 2P! England ~**

I was out giving people my "special" cupcakes. Then I came across these people. I dropped my tray and ran to some of the others.

"GUYS! I found PEOPLE!" I yelled because I've never seen these people ever in my life. The whole room was in silence.

"Should we believe him...?" Fiorello (2P Italy) asked.

"Why not... If he's lying I'll hit him with my bat." Allen said wielding the bat with nails. I felt sweat trickling down my face, hopefully they don't think I'm being stupid again. I dragged them where the unconscious people were

"Dammit they're just regular people!" Fiorello yelled. Allen got his bat out. Iskra (2P Izzy) stepped in and took Allen's bat and made it stick to the ground. She looked at Fiorello to back off of me. He did.

"Thank you Iskra!" I thanked her. She nodded. She looked at the bodies and happened to roll one over. She studied it for a few seconds and her eyes widened.

"?!" was expression.

"What's wrong...?" Matt asked. She rolled over all the bodies where their faces were toward the sky. We all started looking at them and were surprised.

"Is that-" Lutz started saying but Francois finished.

"It has to be."

"How is this?" Jocelyn (2P Jeanna) mumbled.

"I'm not certain, love." I had to answer. She is indeed my love. Janina (2P Juliet) kicked her other self and a bruise appeared. We took their bodies back to room that was dark and ties them to chairs. Our weapons were drawn for when they were to wake up. The other Iskra started to wake up.

"Where the hell am I...?" We all jumped back but Iskra and Iskra's sickle sliced the awoken one in the face. The other ones eyes grew red. She stood up and broke the chair and ripped the rope. She started to tackle Iskra. We all thought she was feisty, yet that's how we like our women. Gilen managed to get her off of Iskra.

"Calm... Now... tell us who are you...?" Gilen asked and noticed the blood.

"Why would any of you care..." She muttered.

"Calm down, your eyes... they're red. That isn't your original color, is it?" he said actually calming her down. She shook her head. I got out some thread and offered it to him. He said he'd rather try calming her down again.

**~ Gilen's P.O.V. ~**

I made her sit down. She took a closer look at Iskra.

"My 2P's mouth is sewn shut?" Iskra talked and it was the first time any of us have ever heard her say anything.

"Da. I do. Get over it too soon enough yours will be too..."

"I didn't ask for the attitude..." Izzy growled. Iskra took her own thread and started sewing it shut again. More of the others started to wake up.

"Do you like cupcakes, Miss?" Oliver happened to ask the girl that he was sewing her cheek. She nodded. "You'll love my cupcakes!" My eyes widened.

"They aren't here to be killed~!" I hissed. He left anyways. I decided to take over. I sighed. "Your other self was my underling for an hour."

"You seem to be better than the other Prussia, that I know of as Gilbert. How did you get her for an hour?"

"They said I was too... I can't even remember the word they used to describe it." Oliver came down with a cupcake.

"You should try this. It tastes SOOOOOOO good!" But without her answer he shoved it in her mouth. I smacked him.

"Stop trying to kill people!" I raised my voice to him.

"B-but that one didn't have poison in it..." He answered and sound like a helpless little kid.

"Please be quiet." Izzy said. We both listened. I finished sewing the sickle wound. She took a knife out of her pocket and cut the rope on the others' chairs. They all stood and look immediately to their other selves.

"I'm a BLOND?!" Romano called out. "Dammit... damn other self..." he continued crossing his arms. Leonardo just laughed. Antonio as I was told was bothering the hell out of his "2P". So we're the second person, the second player. I would love to see how I turned out.

**~ Juliet's P.O.V. ~**

"Ooh I like cupcakes! Can I has one?" I asked the candy man that was Iggy-brows' 2P. He gave me a wicked and twisted looking smile. I was getting a bit creeped out and started to walk away. I lost interest in the cupcakes. I looked at my 2P self. She glared at me.

"Uh... He-"

"What do you want?" she growled and interrupted. I started to walk backwards. She was a very rude person. I started to think that everyone hated me. I don't want to be alone. I don't know how to express my feelings to Ludwig though. I know Luddy doesn't hate me. I guess I'll wait. Now isn't the time for that.

**~ Jocelyn's P.O.V. ~**

I hate everything... Why can't they just leave. I have to say Oliver's 1P is pretty cute... I shook my head and started looking at everyone else. I secretly had a crush on Oliver. I looked over and he was talking to me... But it was the other one. I gritted my teeth and looked away. I didn't like the fact he had something for her. His sweet voice talking. I started going into a fantasy. Iskra smacked me in the face.

"What the heck?!" I yelled.

"I was doing it again wasn't I...?" She nodded.

"Why can't I get over the fact he likes someone else?" I mumbled under my break. She hit me again. I looked up directly at her. She narrowed her eyes at me. I looked down. She talked to me using facial expressions.

'Do not give into temptation. He doesn't even know you like him yet.' is what her face read. That didn't mean I still didn't feel bad. I wanted him a lot. I thought it meant doing anything.

"Um can you please back away from me?" I heard her say. I would give anything to be in the position she was in.

"Why love? Are you not enjoying my company?" The one my heart longed for asked with his sweet calming voice.

"Not exactly" I could tell she wasn't exactly used to this kind of behavior.

"I can gladly take over." I said as I started walking over. Arthur, the one I adored stepped in front of her like a gentleman

"She said to leave her alone. It's polite to listen to a lady." He said. He drew my attention. I was half tempted to walk over there. I stood my ground trying to forget them.

"GAH! SHUT UP, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Came from Allen. My attention was then drawn to Allen and... Alfred? Yeah I think that's his name. My brother was being annoyed. I could tell.

"C'mon bro~ Eat it! Meat is delicious and awesome like me! I am the HERO~! Haha!" I looked at the other one like 'Are you kidding me...?"

"Get that disgusting meat away from me!" A gasp came from the one Allen was getting annoyed with.

"How could you say that? You're me! You should love meat..." He then sat down and started rocking back and forth in a corner. Allen walked away from the weird one.

**~ England's P.O.V. ~**

Great. I tell him to get away from Jeanna and he starts to annoy the living hell out of me...

"Please, just please, be quiet." I told him. He held out his hand to give me a handshake.

"You are quite a gentleman I see, yet not the talkative kind of person, am I right?" I looked at him with many looks. One was shut up, the second was the hell are you talking about, and lastly you're very annoying.

"Oh no worries. I finally have someone to talk to that wont hurt me or else you're hurting yourself." He gave an innocent yet intimidating looking smile.

"Yeah..." I started to turn around. I didn't see him move at all and he was in front of me again.

"BLOODY HELL?!" I exclaimed "You were- then you were right-"

"What are you trying to say?" He tilted his head in confusion.

"Cut it with the tricks!" I simply knew it was fake. It had to be.

**~ Izzy's P.O.V. ~**

I was still sitting down. I was going to talk Ion into giving me some vodka well that is if he even had any. That's when Ivan called me over. I didn't know what was happening so I walked over to him.

"Da?" I asked

"Look." He pointed to Ion and Iskra doing weird romantic things that I hate. We both looked at each other.

"Aw HELL NO!" I stomped off in one direction and he went the other. I ended up walking into his direction and asking him for some vodka. I had a canteen with me but it was empty. He poured some of his vodka in my canteen.

"Thank you." I walked away and drank some vodka. I stopped because I found my 2P glaring at me. Gilen walked in the gap between her and I, she disappeared. I was wondering where she went. I closed my canteen. I turned to the direction I was walking in the first place. I went outside for a little bit. I saw her outside by a tree. I rubbed my eyes and she was no longer there.

"Am I seeing things... or is she stalking me...?" I started walking again and she appeared right in front of me. She wielded her sickle yet she punched me in the face. I would've had more reaction time and blocked it or got away from her but my body froze for a second.

"You are really starting to piss me off..." I mumbled. She smirked a little bit. She tried to slash me again with the sickle but I kicked it out out her hands. She put her fists in the air. I could tell she wasn't much of a fighter. The punch was weaker than ever. I went ahead and threw punches at her. She was knocked down. I thought. 'Ok so she's also weaker than I am. Not evil at all. Just wants to defend herself.'

She got up and tried to roundhouse kick me I held my arm out and defended my face which was the area she was going for. She was getting very aggravated. Everyone started coming out.

"Ok so you're pretty much a half-a**ed B****." I looked at her saying that. She was pissed but her emotions were mixed and she didn't know how to deal with them. She fell to her hands and knees. She wasn't crying, she was a bit upset, but no crying. Ion came over and tried helping her. He wasn't glaring at me or anything. You would normally suspect that to happen. He was just trying to help her. He didn't talk much. I started backing away.

"Sooo... I didn't know you were a dark evil person~" Fiorello said being a bit flirty. I sort of ignored him. I walked into the woods that wasn't too far from where we were

"Why aren't you responding to me, bella?" I turned around and the creep was following me. I again said nothing. Allen wanted to see what we were up to so he tagged along. He went from tree to tree.

"Why wont you answer me...?" I could tell every time I ignored him the more frustrated he was getting.

"Playing hard to get are we?" Allen said. I looked up to the tree he was in. He jumped down from it. "Why do you two even care...?" was my only reply back.

"We saw how you were. We like more of the feisty ones." Fiorello said. I saw the smirk on both of their faces as they came closer to me and I backed up until I hit a tree. They began to pin me to it. I managed to push them both off of me and I ran from them. They were both obviously following me. Iskra found me and and started to follow me as well. I started to think what the hell was going on. I ran out of the woods and hid behind England. I had America MY America shield me from behind. Him being him grabbed my waist. I was going to smack him in the face. Now wasn't the time for that.

**~ Jeanna's P.O.V.~**

I was wondering when we would get out of this nut house. I thought our world was the loony bin. Welp turns out I was wrong.

"England, can we leave soon?" I asked him.

"I am on it. Don't worry I believe we all want out of here as much as you do." He answered.

"I'm currently in the process of possibly being raped and slashed in the face.. again." Izzy answered. "You might want to rally everyone else here. Then when they're all here we can leave as soon as possible and get back to our lives." I nodded and went to grab everyone. Most of everyone was outside. The only ones I didn't happen to see was Germany and Juliet. I looked everywhere and after half an hour later I found them in a separate room kissing. I experienced a Poker face.

"If you two are done sucking each others faces off we have to go before one of us gets hurt or something bad happens." They both looked at me and blushed. They came and they took their JOLLY good time getting where everyone else was. I grabbed both of their arms and dragged them along.

"GOT EM'!" I yelled. Too late. Izzy was getting into a fight with herself again. Izzy was mainly dodging all the attacks. 2P Izzy looked at 2P Russia. He got into the fight as well and Izzy knew what was happening. Izzy took 2P Russia's scarf.

"You shouldn't have done that..." I mumbled. Izzy smirked and ran off with it. 2P Russia chased her around. Izzy took a pipe that was sticking out of the ground and hit him with it.

"Aww... Someone wants his scarf back but he can't get it, can he?" She started taunting him.

"Izzy! Let him have it!" I raised my voice at her.

"I knew their strategy." 2P Russia got up being as mad as ever. Allen had to hold him back. She put it around his neck how he had it and he calmed down.

"Why did you do that?" England asked.

"I wanted to see what he would've done. It's called you get to know what they're made up of." She had her mischievous moments I had to admit, that was actually smart yet at the same time not the greatest.

"Glavnaya!" England and Izzy chanted. A portal opened and We got in there Izzy was the last and shut it so none of the 2P's could get through. We were back in the room we started out in.

"Are you an idiot?!" Juliet hit Izzy in the head. Izzy held her head.

"I explained this earlier or were you having a moment with Germany?" Izzy stated. Germany and Juliet blushed.

"Congrats on dating you two." I smiled and said although we wanted to leave that place. I thought 'Now to work on my relationship with England..'

**Next time on "This is Hetalia" … Nah it's all good. I like twisted things. Hm. Well Gonna start on the next chapter... BTW if this appears to be messed up I blame my computer. Microsoft decided to hate my computer so now I have to use this other stupid document.**

**Later Bros~**


	8. Chapter 8: What Happened Last Night?

Chapter 8: What happened last night?

**Excited bros~ Sorry been watching too much PewdiePie and hanging around friends that say bro~** **I have a feeling that is will be an awesome chapter. I own nothing but the Ocs.**

**~ America's P.O.V. ~**

I can't wait! I'm so totally psyched yo! This party is going to be so much fun! Well I only heard the word party and said I was so there. I took an airplane to Germany's. I saw many other airplanes. As my airplane stopped I saw Izzy jump out of her airplane. Without a parachute.

"Dude..." I said as I watched her dive. She knows how the ground is solid. I climbed down the ladder I had. I saw her land. She didn't seem to be hurt. I finally got to the end. "Why did you do that? You could've broke your spine." I stated. "Oh please.. I'm not hurt and well someone, not me, forgot to get the parachutes. So we didn't have any." She looked back up at the plane. "C'mon Latvia. We don't have all day." He backed away. He was pushed by someone.

"Was someone other than Latvia in the plane?" She nodded. She caught Latvia and he was scared to do that ever again.

"What if you missed and never caught me?!" He started shivering and he flipped out. She sighed.

"If we were ever doing that again, I would always be there to catch you." She ruffled his hair. He smiled and yet also trembled to the ground. I looked back up to the plane. I handed a cheeseburger to Latvia. He looked at me confused. He did take it though.

"Last but not least..." I mumbled. Out came a person wearing blue. I couldn't quite make it out. So the I started watching Latvia. Izzy took a step back and caught... Prussia. Holding his bridal style. "Weren't you supposed to be here?" I had asked.

"Nein, I spent zhe night vith my AWESOME friend. I also burned my house down trying to make pancakes." said the Albino.

"Sadly yes." Izzy had said. "Why m I still holding you?"

"Because I am awesome and sexy like zhat." Prussia said.

"Can't argue with that..." She mumbled and looked away a little.

"I'm waaaaay sexier than you are Albino!" I exclaimed.

"Can't argue with that either..." I heard that but somehow Prussia didn't.

"Psh look who she is carrying, not you!" He laughed. She looked annoyed. I then drew my attention to Latvia.

"I'm sorry what was that? I didn't hear you because I couldn't hear you due to paying more attention to him" I said pointing to Latvia. "He is more interesting and easier to listen to than you are."

"This is pathetic." She let go of Prussia but he didn't fall. "You two need to calm the hell down. Neither of you are sexier than the other. Both of you are sexy I will admit. But stop. Come Raivis." She looked at her brother. He got up, still eating the cheeseburger, and went inside with her. We followed inside.

"Vell. You're here early." Germany was saying.

"Like always." She said giving a light smile. He gave one back. "So how are you and Juliet doing?" He blushed. Juliet came down stairs. "Adorable. I leave you two alone." I went back outside. Izzy came out with a vodka.

"We get into the craziest stuff, don't we?" I asked her.

"Da, but it's quite fun." Juliet was stalking us. Izzy sensed her presence. "Can I help you?"

"Darn it... How did you find out I was there-Wait I know the answer." Juliet said.

"Are you like psychic or something now?" I raised an eyebrow looking at America. She shrugged as if she could be.

**~ Juliet's P.O.V. ~ **

"You two should consider dating." I whispered in Izzy's ear. She had no reaction. She just sat there. She looked like something else was on her mind. She drank her vodka. "Something wrong?" I asked. She shook her head. Maybe I shouldn't've done that... Nah I should. I regret NOTHING that had just happened. I walked back inside.

"Germany! I'm bored, Germany!" I said in a complaining yet whiny voice. He sighed.

"Go play football with Italy." He answered.

"Really..." I crossed my arms. I went outside to go play it anyways.

**~ Matthew's P.O.V. ~**

I am awake right now. I might've had too much coffee. We were in the plane waiting to get to Ludwig's. My sister looked happy to be going,. I can't wait!

"Parteh, parteh, parteh!" I kept saying that. Jeanna looked at me.

"How much time have you been spending with Alfred?" She said and looked concerned.

"That doesn't matter so much right now. I am a bit hyper."

"I see that... How many cups of coffee did you have?"

"I had two pots full of coffee." Her eyes widened. "I guess I wasn't supposed to do that was I?"

"As long as you didn't use so much sugar.."

"Uhh.." I smiled and her eyes widened again.

"You're going to be up all night, Matthew." "Isn't that a good thing?" She sighed and shrugged. I guess she didn't care at this point.

"It's better be you than Alfred." Our plane got to the airport and we met up with France and Spain. We then headed out to Germany's house. We were the third group there other than England who came by himself.

"America's already brought the booze." Izzy said. America, England, and Prussia were really drunk. Germany and Izzy were just drinking regularly. Juliet was having small sips of wine. Belarus was staring at Russia from across the room. Russia was drinking so much it would give even him a hangover. Jeanna went to check on Iggy, France followed/stalked Jeanna to make sure nothing bad happened. He made sure Iggy wouldn't pull any moves on Jeanna.

"Bloody hell! You don't know me!" he pulled that one off.

"Calm down!" Jeanna said trying to calm him down but yet she was laughing. Everyone got here.

**~ Izzy's P.O.V. ~**

The morning came. I slept on the couch. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a wooden spoon and a pan. I started to hit the pan.

"Wake up assholes!" I was the only one who didn't have a hangover. They started to awaken and they hated the noise. They covered their ears and started moaning.

"Will you stop that racket?" England yelled at me.

"Look at what's on your chest." I said smirking. He blushed. She was still sleeping but barely. She was wearing a polar bear dress. It was a very short dress, it had a polar bear hood. He blushed even more at the outfit. I walked over toward Russia and hit the pan with the spoon once again. He jumped up and held a knife to my throat. He started to glare at me.

"Where did you get a knife?" I asked. He looked at the knife.

"I'm not quite sure." He answered. I snatched the knife and held it to his throat.

"If you EVER put this up to my neck again... I WILL slit your throat..." I said then I smiled at him. He backed off for the moment. I started banging the pan again. They all woke up.

"What happened last night...?" Norway said as he was having a hangover.

"That is a very good question Norway." I said

"Well England and Jeanna were in a tree. They fell. Most of you were already drunk."

"I was drunk enough to have a tomato fight" Romano grumbled.

"That you did" I explained everything that happened. They all sat there and listened to me.

"Well that explains everything..." Spain mumbled.

"You three are going to clean my kitchen!" Germany yelled at the Spaniard and the Italians.

"Do it yourself." I said. "You knew they were going to get drunk." He looked at me like I hate you but you are right. He sighed. I went away.

**~ Jeanna's P.O.V. ~**

I forgot I was on England. I got off of him and blushed. I looked at what I was wearing. I had a WTH?! Face.

"I need to talk to you, love." He said getting up and walking outside. I followed him outside. "Ok, Well I don't know where to start." He had a light blush. I wasn't quite sure what was happening. I kissed him on the cheek. He coughed and his face got a deeper blush.

"If you need to take your time." I said. He kissed me on the lips with a peck. Now it was my turn for my face to get red.

"Will you go out with me?" He popped the question. I was happy to hear those words. I nodded and hugged him. I thought... My dream finally came true!


	9. Chapter 9: Sharp Dressed Men

**Chapter 9: Sharp dressed men**

**I like the song Sharp dressed man and decided to make the chapter dedicated to it. I only own Ocs. **

**~ Jeanna's P.O.V. ~**

I had an invitation to go to a club. Izzy and Juliet stopped by my house.

"Hey did you get an invitation?" Juliet asked holding her invitation out.

"Yeah I did." I answered back. I looked at Izzy. "You've been clubbing before haven't you?"

"Da, I have. They're fun." She answered. I was skeptical about it. "Well I don't know much about this one." She then mumbled. "If only we were invited to a male strip club..."

"What was that?" Juliet heard strip club and smiled.

"Nothing." Juliet started poking Izzy. I smiled and broke the poking and annoyance.

"What does one do at a club?" I asked because I newer to these kinds of things.

"Well you drink alcohol and dance. I own a few bars and clubs. The bars and clubs I don't own I get guys to buy my drinks." She was younger than I was and she was more experienced with this.

"How are you so experienced with this?" I asked.

"I was raised for an hour by Prussia and was influenced by other bad people. Besides my people themselves are perverts. We may go to church but that doesn't stop us from doing the things we do." She shrugged and said. It made sense.

"My people are the best lovers." Juliet said although we pretty much knew that. "Yeah, remember Italy, Izzy?" Izzy head walled. She was kind of blushing. I looked at both of them confused yet curious.

"Can I know?" I asked.

"Yes, yes you can." Izzy tried to get her to shut up. So Juliet screamed. "SHE USED TO BE IN LOVE WITH ITALY AND ROMANO!" Izzy let go. There was some betrayal in Izzy's eyes.

"You used to have a thing for Italy, well Italians?" I asked.

"Da... Used to..." She looked down.

"Yeah she had a dream she had a threesome with them." Izzy punched Juliet in the arm.

"Shut the hell up, would ya...?" Izzy's eyes were red. "You know I hate to do that to you... Sometimes you leave me with no choice." Juliet had tears in her eyes. I gave her a tissue.

"You look like Prussia." I said. I couldn't help myself but I started laughing. She glared at me and I couldn't see her aura but I could feel it.

"Anyways. Besides talking about Italians... How's the Englishmen?" Juliet asked wiping the tears from her eyes. I blushed. I couldn't help not to.

"Same as how is the Russian?" I looked at Izzy.

"I'm single." I heard her say. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"I thought you and Russia had a thing?" I wondered because they did or maybe that was in a nightmare I had.

"I know the answer to that. They never had a thing." Juliet said.

"Even when we were little he was a jackass." Izzy explained how much she didn't like Russia. But she hated Cuba even more.

"Ok calm down there, Tallahassee." Juliet said.

"That is the capital of Florida... Do I look like I belong in Florida?" The three of us laughed.

"Well it happens to be 5 pm now. Should we start to head down there?" I asked.

"Bro, we don't need to be down there until 9. Unless you want to go look at male strippers then we aren't leaving." Izzy said looking at her invite. "Wait I found something... They do have strippers right now. Can we go? Please?" She sounded like a little kid that wanted to ride a pony or something.

"I guess we can." I was new with strippers as well. We all brought money. Izzy kept hers in a wallet she took from Prussia. Izzy seemed to be happy.

We went to the same address that was on the invitation. By the time we got there it was 7:30 pm. There was a guy standing by a red velvet rope.. We showed him our invitations. We were the only ones in there besides the bartender and the men. We examined all the men.

"They look familiar..." I pointed out.

"That they do." Juliet agreed.

"I have to agree. How about we don't let that bother us. We came here for a good time and that's what'll happen." Izzy said. I wanted to have a good time.

**~ Juliet's P.O.V. ~**

The men started to come out and the music started playing. The first song that played was German Sparkle Party. I saw a man walk away. I followed him. He had a German accent. I was laughing at this song.

"Ludwig?" I called. He turned around and blushed.

"Well you figured out our little plan?" He asked.

"Yes I believe I just did." I smiled at him. I kissed his cheek. "It's just a song. Don't let it bother you. Come." I held out my hand so he could take it. He took it. "I want you to dance with me." He gave me a smile.

"Anything can happen tonight." He whispered in my ear and smirked. I took him back out to the dance floor. We started dancing to some different music. Izzy started messing with the DJ area. She played Ravers in the U.K. I saw a man get a little mad. I knew automatically England. It had to be. I told Jeanna. She started to talk to him. The only one who might not know about their plan would have to be Izzy.

"Izzy?" I wondered where she was. I looked over at the bar. "Never mind... I found her at the bar." I looked to see who the bartender(s) were. Denmark and Prussia are the only ones I saw. I was amused with everything.

**~ Izzy's P.O.V. ~**

"Senorita you are under arrest." I heard a familiar voice.

"Da, I have, I've been a naughty girl, Antonio." He handcuffed me and took me to one of the little tents. He made me sit down and he got on top of me.

**~ Jeanna's P.O.V. ~ **

"I wonder how much fun Izzy is having." I was curious.

"I think she is having fun. She got handcuffed." Juliet said. I missed it. I guess I wasn't paying so much attention.

"Who did she get handcuffed by?"

"That damn Spaniard with the nice ass." She said. Germany looked at her. England looked at her then drew his attention back to me. We were dancing and having a good time. Who knows what Spain and Izzy were doing. It was one minute until nine pm. The Russian and the Spaniard walked out of the tent. Spain seemed to be blushing and was as red as a tomato. Izzy walked out and looked as if nothing happened.

"He better not have done what I think he did..." Juliet said glaring at Spain.

"No he didn't I'm still pure." She said.

"Good." Juliet said. I never saw her like that. "You shall be a nun."

"I want to have a life and I'm not catholic...I was turned back into what I was before." Izzy told us. The men had to go back. They got dressed. When they cam back out it was all the male countries wearing tuxedos.

**~ Izzy's P.O.V. ~ **

My jaw dropped as I saw every single one of them except my brothers and Cuba. Why do they all have to look cute? Except Cuba.

The lights dimmed a little and the song Sharp Dressed Man by ZZ Top played. I happened to love this song. The three of us looked at them. They just had to look adorable. I really like a man in formal wear. It looks... Hot.

"Hey Juliet, it's Germany." Jeanna said.

"Hey Jeanna, it's England." Juliet said. They were both teasing each other.

England was the only one wearing a top hat. Everyone looked identical. You could tell who they were by the faces and everything but the suits were the same.

"We should dance!" Juliet suggested. Jeanna got up. I was still sitting down. I didn't think I was any good at dancing and I didn't want to figure it out.

"C'mon Izzy." Jeanna said. I was pulled by my arm by America and he made me dance and he spinned me around.

"Haha you are good. You just have to try it!" America said to me. After Sharp Dressed man came on. We just started to randomly dance. There was a song called 123. That song played. We practiced dancing to this son. We had partners.

"I like dancing." Juliet said.

"It's cool." Jeanna said.

"Not bad." I said. Everyone started to leave except us and 5 guys. Germany, England, Estonia, Latvia, and Russia. Estonia was being the DJ. Latvia was drinking soda. Estonia put on a slow song. England held out his hand to Jeanna and Germany held his hand out for Juliet. I was just watching the two other girls and their loves. The girls took their hands.

I saw a hand out toward me. I looked up and it was Russia. I didn't want to be mean or a jerk today. I smiled and took his hand. He pulled me close to him. My arms were wrapped around his neck and he put his on my waist. We then started to dance slowly. I was curious why he was doing this.

"So what's the reason this time?" I asked out of my curiosity.

"I was dared to." He smiled back at me though. Our smiles didn't last very long. I kept looking over and Juliet kept smiling at me. I laid my head on Russia's chest and closed my eyes. Sadly the song ended. Estonia came down. Russia walked away a little.

"Awe. So you and Russia, huh?" Estonia said.

"Brother, please. Let me guess you were the one who dared him to do it." I accused. Estonia smirk.

"That I did. You looked like you had fun. Besides you need to stop stressing. It was a day off for the three of you. This is our dirty little secret, got it?" I nodded as we made the deal. England and Jeanna left. Germany and Juliet did too. Russia had to go. Latvia fell asleep. I picked up my little brother. Estonia and I walked home as I was carrying Latvia. Tonight wasn't a bad night at all.


	10. Chapter 10: New people to get used to

**Chapter 10: New people to get used to**

**Sup bros~ Chapter 10. Woot! Introducing new characters. I only own 75% Ocs or more. **

**~ Finland's P.O.V. ~**

I finally get to show everyone Norway and Iceland's sister! She is so nice. She is Greenland. She is very nice and she will do anything to defend someone she loves.

I burst through the door where we were having another world conference.

"I want you to meet someone new." I said smiling like the little derp I am. "This is Greenland!" She entered the room about the time I said that.

**~ Verena's P.O.V. ~**

I walked down the hall way. I was walking with Ukraine to the room I was supposed to go to. Ukraine and I were best friends. I walked through the room. I looked at Switzerland. He looked over at me.

"Little brother!" I ran over to him and hugged him. It has been so long. I was so excited.

"Sister?" he said. He hugged me back. "By the way this is Liechtenstein." he showed her to me.

"My little sister, we've now met." I smiled and she smiled back as well. I ruffled my little brother's hair and hugged Liechtenstein. She was adorable as well.

**~ Mexico's P.O.V. ~**

I was being dragged by that damn Spaniard.

"Let go of me." I growled and tried to fight back.

"Nope." He smiled still dragging me. He gave me a taco to shut up.

"Where are you taking me anyways...?" I asked.

"Conference. No one knows you, silly."

"But I wanted to stay home. It was peaceful there and there wasn't … YOU there..." I came back with.

"Wow that must be why everyone seems to hate you." I felt sad by that. If it comes from him then its that bad. He dragged me to the room.

"I got him." Spain held me out as if I were a puppy. He showed me everyone.

"Can I have his land?" This girl with white hair said. Um... Izzy was her name.

"You can have whatever land you want." I accidentally said out loud and I smirked. I covered my mouth. I was already taken as a weird person.

"But he is my land." Spain whined.

"What do you want for it?" She asked.

"I am not an 'It'." I growled.

"What you are doesn't matter to me right now you idiot..." She held a gun towards me.

"Go ahead. Shoot me senorita." I felt like she wasn't very good at range. She shot the gun and It hit me in the chest. "Ow... I thought you were bluffing..."

"I like her." Verena pointed to Izzy with a smile.

"That is East Russia. Russian's don't bluff." Spain whispered.

"Oh so now you tell me. You're an idiot."

"I am the only one who can say such words to that tomato bastard!" Romano yelled. I hated him as much as I hated Spain.

"For **** sake... Bitch please. If Spain is an idiot what does that make you... You don't even know how to put a condom on..." Everyone laughed as Izzy said that. She left me speechless I could tell her and I could get along. "The reason how I know this is because your boss called me saying the condom thing was failing. I make your protection."

"Is that really something you should be proud of?" I asked.

"You're a smart ass. I like you. You're alright. I normally hate smart asses." She wanted my land I knew she did. She doesn't look like she could get along with just anyone either..

**~ Toriana's P.O.V. ~**

I don't know where my brother picks his damn friends... He is friends with Poland. I DESPIES Poland. I feel sorry for Alenka. She has to deal with him all day, everyday.

"Liet, can I ask where you are dragging me?" He said he wanted me to meet some of his friends and Estonia's little sister that he counts as a sister. We walked into the room. I saw what believed to be a Danish man. He was really cute. He gave me a smile and I about fell. I am Lithuania's twin Toriana. We have the same voice, same accent, I am flat as a board. I have a small hair clip holding my hair back. Liet wears a green sweater as I wear a red one. I love to hang around my brother, just not when he is around Poland.

"This is Izzy, my other little sister. Izzy this is Toriana." Izzy nodded and held out her hand for a hand shake.

"So you are Estonia and Latvia's sister. I bet that must be fun." I smiled. I liked her already. She nodded again. She was another tomboy.

"My family feels very extended." She smiles. We were finished shaking hands. "By the way, I see you fancy Denmark." I blushed. "Very nice one he is. He's got a very nice smile too."

"I saw. He is a very cute one. Think I have a chance?" I asked her.

"Psh think? Hell no. I KNOW you have a chance. If you set your mind to something, you will succeed." I thought she was going to rise up my hopes and shoot them down.

"Oh and by the way, her country is East Russia." Liet said. My eyes widened.

"Is your kindness just an act?! Are you planning on being nice then you'll attack me like a cat does to a mouse, Uh no thank you!" I flipped out on her.

"I'm not like that at all. I am no two faced bitch. You are supposed to be my sister figure now and I'm not used to sisters. I'm only used to brothers. If I'm nice I most likely like you. I am nice to you." I calmed down and apologized.

**~ Alenka's P.O.V. ~**

"I like the clothing you make me and everything, brother, but can I please wear something casual?" Being Poland's little sister had its ups and downs.

"I guess. But I MUST make you one really quick!" I sighed.

"Please hurry." I had on a pair of red pants on. He made me a white shirt, with a pocket on it. The pocket was also our flag. I smiled to him and thanked him, He could get annoying but I loved him anyways. He is 19. I am only 16. I'm turning 17 soon. Not quite sure when though. He grabbed my pony and his and we rode to the meeting.

"I'll beat you to the room!" I said to him when we walked in the building. We ran up the stairs and everything. Somehow he beat me. I didn't understand. I saw Japan. I've met him once before. But I'm still a bit childish and he's more mature. I do like him.

"Tori!" I called out. She turned around. She seemed happy to see me.

"I'm surprised your damn brother didn't make you wear a dress." She liked to make fun of my brother. Depending in what mood I was in I didn't like it.

"I told him I wanted to be casual." She was shocked like he let me do my own thing for once.

**~ Makoto's P.O.V.~ **

I am the country East Timor. I am Japan and China's brother. I am indeed the youngest. It didn't bother me being youngest. I just feared doing stupid thing and my family name would be ruined for generations to come. Whenever I did something wrong I would pray to my Buddha.

I was told the address of where I was to go to. I looked at the building and took my chances. I only spoke when I needed to. I walked to the room I was told about. This was a very huge building. I walked in the room. I bowed to Japan as he did back to me.

"Is that really you, aru?" I turned around and China was right there. "It is! It is, you, aru!" He hugged me. I pushed him off of me lightly. I didn't like to be touched very much.

"Prease don't touch me..." I said. I sound similar yet different to Japan. I just stood beside Japan, waiting for something to happen. I can be very anti-social.

**~ Serbia's P.O.V. ~ **

I am going to surprise people I know. I figured I'd go to the conference. My boss told me to. Wait... my boss is my bitch. I'M MY OWN BOSS! I am called nice but rather mischievous.

If someone makes fun of Russia I will open up a can of Woop-ass on them bitches!

I sneakily walked through the first set of doors. There were people in the lobby. I saw Ivan. Lets see if I can get past him. He looked over in my direction. Dammit I didn't get past him.

"Bro~!" I said. "It has been ages!" We were just catching up on life and well country stuff. I missed talking to him.

"Where's East?" I asked.

"Upstairs. She flipped shit already. She might not on you though." He replied.

"I will go bug her." I went upstairs to go bother the younger one that I think of as a sister. I saw her. I got through the other countries and got behind her. I started poking her.

"Leave me the hell alone..." I kept doing it. "You know what..." She got up and turned around. She looked shocked to see me. "Serbia." I hugged her and she hugged back. "What are you doing here?" She asked shocked.

"You know, Just here. Thought I'd say hi to two of my favorite Russians in the world." I smiled. I kissed her cheek like I used to when we were little. "I was told you flipped shit already. What happened."

"Well you see the one glaring at you. That's Mexico. I want his land. That's who I flipped out on earlier."

"Why is- never mind I know now." We sat down and talked. I seemed interested in her more than a sister. That will bug me. I have issues with relationships. I don't have commitment issues I just issues with trust and they seem to blame everything on me. I learned to forget about it. The conference was just to meet new people. That was kind of disappointing. I was noticed though. That made me happy.

**That is the end of this Chapter. Again this was only to address more Ocs. Good day.**


	11. Chapter 11: Shrunken

**Chapter 11: Shrunken**

**~ Izzy's P.O.V. ~**

I started rambling on about how I hated the world right now. Russia happened to piss me off like he happens to do most of the time.

"Stupid tree, stupid Russia, stupid other thing." I kept at the rambling. I saw Jeanna upset. I sat beside her on a bench. "What's with you?" I asked her. She had sighed and said she was stood up on a date because England was doing other things. "If you don't mind me I'll be right back." I departed from where she was and I stumbled across England.

"Why Ello today Izzy." He said with a smile on his face. "I'm quite happy to see you." Before he could say anything else, I shrunk him and put him in a jar that had breathing holes in it. "What in the bloody hell are you doing?!" He asked me, pissed off as ever. I went back where Jeanna was and handed her the jar. She had a worried look on her face. I just kept walking.

I heard someone crying and went to go check it out. I then saw Juliet sitting on the ground, crying. I looked at her, talking with facial expressions like Sweden and I happen to do a lot. The cause of her doing that was Germany. He was yelling at her again. I sighed and saw Italy running away. Germany had to be around here somewhere. I had another jar. I was waiting in a tree for him to come. When he did. I pounced on him like a cat does to its prey.

"Nice to see you've been training and always will." Germany said with a smile on his face while I was doing nothing but glaring at him. "What?" He asked curious of my behavior.

"I train more than you do... You also hurt Juliet by yelling at her again." I said very blunt.

"Why are you acting like Sweden?" He tried to push me off of him. He also didn't even need to try I could feel his fear by my aura. This aura was too large to see. I then stepped off of him. Holding out my hand so he could get up. He took that hand and he was shrinking as that was happening. I put him in the jar. Proceeding to go back to where Juliet was.

"Did he say anything?" She was wiping away her tears.

"I talked to him alright." I was holding the jar to show her. She was surprised. Before I gave her the jar I shook it around. He deserved It anyways. All that was In my mind was to go find Russia... I found myself across the other men. Italy, Romano, Spain, Serbia, Austria, Prussia, France, America, Canada, Japan, Mexico, China, and... Cuba. I thought I saw Russia walk off. I tried looking past them but I didn't see him.

"Well look at what we have here its the feisty Senorita." Mexico blurt out. Spain, as soon as he heard that, gave me a hug.

"Meh, Just someone I'd rather not care about." Cuba was always looking forward into getting in trouble.

"Why don't you just weep to your hand since she's the only one that cares." I said in a tone giving of that he masturbates. He gasped.

"You take that back you damn Soviet. The only good thing for you, is death."

"I don't refuse to learn English. I'm also not very controlling. You aren't very smart to begin with, you smoke-" I was interrupted.

"Your mama's so fat that a bus ran her over and she got up and said, 'Who threw that rock?'" We kept going at our arguments until he ran out of things to say. I wouldn't lose this battle for the world. I put him in a choke hold and started cussing at the bitch. All of them tried to break it up. Soon they learned doing that while I was also mumbling wasn't a good idea. They all shrank. I put them in jars, except Cuba, He was on his own. I found Russia. I put on my glaring face.

"Ok, what I said earlier? Mistake, wont happen again. There was a misunderstanding." He could tell I wasn't happy with anything. I was maybe beyond pissed. I gave him a couple of minutes to explain. Well guess what, didn't make any sense to me at all whatsoever. I shrunk him anyways and put him away in a jar and put the jar in a bag I had.

**~ Jeanna's P.O.V. ~**

I was worried about England. I didn't plan for this to happen. I didn't think she'd be that demented and evil enough to shrink him. Although, I could torture him. I shook my head. What am I thinking? I love him too much. I saw Juliet coming my way with a jar.

"How do we get them back to normal?" She was sniveling by this point. I shrugged, I didn't know what to do. Izzy came back with a bag.

"What's the bag for?" I asked I had no Idea what was happening. She revealed everyone else. "Let me see your hand." She looked at me confused but let me see it. I smacked her hand. "Not all of them deserved that."

"Herro, prease excuse me. It was our fault for doing that. Brame us." Japan bowed. I forgave.

"What are you going to do with all of them?" I was skeptic.

"Well I was going to have you watch over France, England, America, and Canada. Juliet you watch over Germany, Italy, Romano, and Japan. Then I'll watch the rest." Izzy answered. I knew it would come to something like this. I don't know why. She gave me my brothers, she gave Juliet her brothers and Japan, then we all departed. I was walking home. Hopefully Izzy could take all seven of them. A thought occurred to me that she has some perverts while we got the ones that weren't.

"I hope she'll do fine." I mumbled over my breath.

"Why love, she'll be fine. She'll torture them most of the time anyways." I heard England. I almost forgot he was shrunk. I almost asked where he was but I didn't. I finally got home.

"I apologize for her behavior today she normally isn't like this. " I let them out of their jars. "I will warn you, stay away from Jeanna cat and Quebec." Speaking of them both. Jeanna cat looked ready to pounce and the polar bear known as Quebec was just staring at them curiously. "No. You can't do anything to them unless they do something bad." I told my animals. I sighed. Well America wanted to play tag. So he tagged Matthew. Matthew tagged France. France tagged England.

"I don't have any time for these childish games." He placed his hand on Jeanna cat, tagging her. England ran and actually smiled. I thought it was cute. I was given the chance to play but I thought it would've been unfair since I was a giant compared to their 4-6 inches. I could tell this wasn't a bad idea. None of them caused me trouble yet. I just wondered how the others are doing with this.

**~ Juliet's P.O.V. ~**

When we got to my house I let them out. I let them do what they wanted to go. Romano found a tomato and started eating it. I was planning on saving that for later but I knew he loved it.

"Can I have pasta?" Italy asked. I said he could. That meant I had to make it but it means I get some too. "Veee~" I went into the kitchen and boiled the water to make the pasta.

"Get away from me and my siblings you damn potato bastard!" I heard Romano yell.

"Cut it out would ya?" I asked. I started getting maybe a little annoyed. I just had to push that aside. It passed. I realized I could've picked a different group or I'd be the one getting yelled at. They all seemed to be well behaved. Japan helped me get the others to be quiet. It was less stress for me. Germany and Romano did start at it again and I flicked both Germany and Romano. "If you don't mind, I need you to shut up." I put the pasta noodles in.

"Is the pasta done yet?" Italy asked. I shook my head.

"Not yet but soon." I told him. I had a smile on my face to make him feel better. This was fun taking care of small little countries.

**~ Izzy's P.O.V. ~**

I let all of the countries out of their jars. I warned them about my cats, Jeffery, and a couple of other things. I told them about some rules.

"Those are quite some rules, Senorita. You sound like a German." Mexico said. He heard fine but I was still mad.

"I understand. I know." I replied getting a bit more mad every time I look at the damned Russian. I started cursing under my breath. Waiting for someone to try to do something. They stood there. "You can do something if you wish. I'm not stopping you." Russia and Prussia were already gone. If those two are together, that means hell could possibly be raised. Funny, right after I say that, the stove started burning. I put that out and found those two. I hammered a nail to my wall and hung Russia there by his coat and Prussia I put him in a hamster jar to be chased around by cats, Jeffery, and the other animals I had. I wasn't exactly in the greatest mood.

"Can I have a taco, please?" Spain raised his hand and asked. I gave him one. He seemed happy.

"Yo, sexy Senorita, make me a taco." Mexico yelled rudely. I made him a taco but threw it at him. Everyone looked at the Mexican to see if he was ok or not.

"If he's dead... I don't care." Mexico was fine. He mumbled something but that didn't matter to me. "You do NOT talk to a 'lady' especially me like that, ye here?"

"Yes Scotland." One of them said. I turned around and glared at them to what seem like I had fire in my eyes.

"Which one of ye said that... I want honest truth." I looked at all of them. I know Spain didn't only because he isn't rude or mean to me. Prussia and Russia didn't. China knows better than to smart off to me. Austria was a smartass sometimes. It could've came from him. But I glared at Austria, Serbia, and Mexico. Mexico doesn't know many of the European countries anyways. "Serbia. Austria. Which one." I crossed my arms.

"Ok just to clarify, he whispered to me saying it." Austria admitted.

"That isn't true! Sister! He's putting words in my mouth!" Serbia started whining but then getting pissed. "I might've mumbled it but that doesn't mean I told you to say it you selfish ass hat!"

"Who are you calling an ass hat? You're the one with the serious issues." Austria comeback with before I told them to shut up. They wouldn't. I put Serbia is his jar, put it under a water faucet, and turned it on.

"Hope you can hold your breath." I smirked evilly. I came across Austria. I taped him to a ceiling fan and had turned it on. Making him spin around. I didn't care for their well being right now.

"Are you ok, aru?" China said. I felt bad that he had to witness such behavior. "If you must worry, I've had t deal with them for many years, same with you but you don't annoy me like the others. They are such douches." We both sighed and just watched everyone else's torture. I was enjoying most of their torture while he was a bit disturbed by it. I went to check up on Serbia. He was floating at the top of the jar. I stopped the water. Opened the jar, took him out, and emptied the jar. He was catching his breath.

"Da, well we'll just wait until England or someone messes up a spell and we'll see what happens to you." Harsh words came from him. I knew he wasn't serious. You can tell he was simply bluffing. I stopped the ceiling fan and got Austria off. He was unconscious, I just put him on my coffee table. I was going to get Prussia out of the hamster ball but he seemed to like it a bit. I got Russia down after being mad at him for a while.

"Why exactly are you mad at me?" The Russian asked tilting his head at me. I didn't want to acknowledge him. "If it was about this morning, that was a huge misunderstanding. Wont happen again." I sighed and crossed my arms. "Everything ok?"

"Well the others didn't exactly need to be shrunk. I feel bad. If I wasn't so worked up on trying to get you back, none of this would've happened." I got up and wanted to follow China around. Why? Because he wondered off for a little while and he was the person of sudden interest. Panda came in and started to chase his owner. I picked up panda before he did anymore harm. I patted panda's head and put him down. I tried gathering them all in the living room. I did but I had Jeffery problems.

"I want food!" Jeffery whined when there was a fridge. I went into the kitchen and made him a sandwich.

"Happy now?" I sighed. He took the sandwich and nodded. Jeffery went into the other room. I went back into the living room where the rest of them were. I find then as their younger chibi selves. At least their clothes grew too. I got a phone call. I answered it.

"WHY IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE WE CHILDREN AGAIN?!" England screamed in my ear. I swear I felt liquid running down from my ear. His voice was so childish when he said that, I about started laughing but I didn't want to be yelled at even more. Jeanna took the phone.

"I'm sorry for his behavior. How are they children?"

"I actually have no idear. I'm confused myself." I looked at Spain trying to play with fish. "No don't do that!" I put the phone down for a little. I got him down from the fish tank. "JEFFERY!" He poked his head through the doorway. "Watch these devilish children while I'm on the phone, please?" He sat down in a chair watching them. I picked the phone back up. "I apologize. Spain was going to play with fish."

"Alright... Sounds... Interesting. I think it'd be best to get the children over there?" I said yes. We hung up and there was a knock on my door. I open it and looked down to see chibi Germany glaring at me. I saw the others come.

"Well you're no longer 4-6 inches tall." I smiles and let them in.

"I find them cute looking." Juliet told me. I agreed. Japan examined my Doitsu koi fish along with China. Serbia was hitting Austria and Austria was trying to use a pillow as a shield. I face-palmed and separated them from each other.

After another hour or so, Jeanna got here. I told her to let herself in. England kicked me but it didn't hurt. I hit him in the face with a bible. He held his cheek.

"He's only a kid." Jeanna felt bad for him.

"Well for starters if a child kicks me there is no way in hell I'm not hitting them back. It's discipline. Children need discipline." I crossed my arms. "But I'd rather have Iggy as a kid here than Sealand. I love Sealand but he bothers me at times." Next thing you know Sealand barges in my house.

"Speak of the devil." England said with an annoyed face.

"Where is my best friend?" He looked at me with wide eyes and a smile. He started tugging on my shirt. I asked him to quiet down. He only got louder. "If you don't tell me where he is- YOU SHALL PLAY GAMES WITH ME!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me in the other room to play. This was against my will. I know how to deal with children but I haven't exactly played with children with such games and toys.

"LATVIA. Where the hell are you~?" I didn't want to upset Sealand but I had other things to do. Latvia came down. "Sealand's here. I have other things to do if you don't mind." Latvia nodded. Sealand and Latvia went outside to play.

**~ Jeanna's P.O.V. ~**

"I wonder when this is supposed to wear off." I started thinking. I saw Izzy come back with a book.

"The spells get stuck in my head for some reason." She said flipping through the book. She found the spell she did. "Isn't this jolly..."

"What is it?" Juliet and I were curious to know.

"Well there is not reversing the spell. It wears off. However, it wont wear off until 6 hours from now." She was annoyed. "Well they could try to pass the time by." Sealand had to go. Latvia snuck back in the house.

"And how might we do that~?" France-pants asked.

"Sleeping is a way." I mentioned. Izzy said exactly. I guess most of them wanted to get it done and over with. The only one's who couldn't sleep very well were France, Serbia, Prussia, and Spain. Everyone else slept. Izzy and I were awake too. Juliet fell asleep out of boredom. Spain kept looking at the fish tank. "Do you have any music?" I asked. Izzy nodded.

"Do you want to compose music or get records?" She asked.

"If you'd like to compose music, that's fine with me." She owned two pianos. One in the living room and one is the music room. She cracked her knuckles and decided to play. She played something sweet in the beginning then it got bittersweet. She sang along with it.

_**It is not bad . Let them play.**_

_**Lets the guns bark and the bombing-plane.**_

_**Speak his prodigious blasphemies.**_

_**It is not bad, it is high time,**_

_**Stark violence is still the sire of all the world's values.**_

_**What but the wolf's tooth whittled so fine**_

_**The fleet limbs of the antelope?**_

_**What but fear winged the birds, and hunger**_

_**Jewelled with such eyes the great goshawk's head?**_

_**Violence has been the sire of all the world's values.**_

_**Who would remember Helen's face**_

_**Lacking the terrible halo of spears?**_

_**Who formed Christ but Herod and Caesar,**_

_**The cruel and bloody victories of Caesar?**_

_**Violence, the bloody sire of all the world's values.**_

_**Never weep, let them play,**_

_**Old violence is not too old to beget new values.**_

"The tune you played was sweet but when you listen to what you say it's-" I was interrupted.

"Well I thought it was pretty." Prussia said. Serbia and Spain fell asleep. "Can you play another song?" Prussia's eyes widened wanting her to. She shrugged. She played an older one. Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. I told her she might need to play the slower ones. They still didn't want to sleep. We were a bit annoyed. We went into the kitchen and warmed up milk and put maple syrup for flavor. "Play another song." They both insisted.

"Wait, don't you play all instruments?" She nodded with France's question. "Can you play a song on the violin?" She nodded. I gave them their sippy cups filled with the maple syrup milk. She started playing something in the lines of depression and very beautiful. I checked from her and them. I could tell the milk was affecting them. France started to fall asleep but he was trying to hang in there. The "Awesome" one was still awake but he looked like he'd be able to pass out in the next 30 minutes. I swapped France's sippy cup for a stuffed animal. I put the cup in the kitchen and took her violin in the room with the other equipment.

"Ok, one more song then you're going to have to go to sleep, alright?" Izzy said. We had at least another three to four hours until they're normal again. I needed peace and quiet. Composed music helped me though. She played once more on her piano. It was a song she made on her own. I remembered hearing this one. I liked it. She got into her music a lot like Austria did. She stopped. I didn't realize it but she played it twice. I looked at Prussia and saw him asleep. Izzy had Gilbird on her head and I took the cup and she put Gilbird by his owner. He looked very peaceful just sleeping there. She and I retreated quietly. She let me sleep in a guest room while she slept in her room.

**~.*Time skip*.~**

"Jeanna! Jeanna! Jeanna!" I was woken up by a hyperactive Juliet. I glared at her for waking me up and about giving me a heart attack. I got up and went downstairs. There were many stories to this house. The men were now their actual age. Everything was quiet. "Izzy. Izzy~ IZZY~!" Then there was a gun shot. They both came downstairs.

"Is everything ok?" I raised my eyebrow and Germany went to hug Juliet. "Izzy you're normally good about waking up and you don't normally sleep for long."

"I just fell asleep." She wiped her eyes. She sat down at the table and slammed her head on it.

"Everything alright?" Jarvis looked curiously at her giving her tea. She mumbled something but he understood what she said. He smiled and went on doing what he was going to do. She put her head up. Serbia started smacking her face playfully to wake her up.

"Can I help you?" She asked. He said nothing but started smiling. "Devilish child." She smiled lightly. He stopped smacking her. She drank her tea.

"You're the one to talk and you're younger than I am." He smiled and gave her a noogie.

"Quite a day it was yesterday." England stated.

"It sure was." I said slower "It sure was."


	12. Chapter 12: WWI

**Chapter 12: WWI**

**~ Serbia's P.O.V. ~**

"I'm tired of Austria's complaining and everything about him... He is driving me insane. I'm going to stab him one day. When I have the chance I will." I was thinking out loud. I was tapped on the shoulder and I flipped out and stabbed whoever it was in the chest. I turned around and it was Austria. I backed away and ran into Germany. Austria had a spaz attack and started flipping out like bloody murder. I'm sure Russia and Izzy heard that. Shortly they were there. Germany had ahold of me.

"Let go of Serbia." Izzy said. "I actually watched from afar. I know what happened." She and Russia glared at Germany.

"Oh, like I'd listen to you. I saw what he did. He stabbed my best friend. Izzy, I know what I'm doing." The German spoke. "Stop communicating with Serbia or else..."

"Da, because I'm afraid of you and your non existent army." Russia took me away from Germany's grip while Izzy was distracting Germany by smarting off.

"It isn't like my army can't take yours. Yours may be the largest but they aren't well trained." Germany smirked. I looked at Austria rolling around on the floor. I wanted to laugh but I kept it under control.

"Bitch, Please." Then there was about to be a fist fight. But we separated and left.

"This is only the beginning Russkie! This is all on you! Give up on Serbia he has NO potential." The German was yelling. None of us said anything. It was let us get into that like children or let us be the mature ones and not stoop there when we have before. We were finally away from them.

"I hate being called a Russkie... bro-ski is fine but not Russkie..." Izzy crossed her arms. The only thing in my head was 'Have I started war?' I shook my head to get it out of my head. I didn't do it for attention.

"Is there something wrong?" Russia looked at me a little concerned. I shook my head.

"I-It's nothing." I answered back giving away a fake smile. All of a sudden I was hit in the back of the head. It didn't come from Russia so that means... "Izzy why'd you do that for?" I said also holding onto my head.

"It's fake. I know it is." She answered very bluntly. I was going to say something but I just kept my mouth shut. I started shaking, about trembling, but then I felt better. I felt like I wanted to do it again. I smirked evilly. I wish I was still there to keep stabbing him and watch him suffer. I could tell that Russia and Izzy knew what I was thinking. They shook their heads and smiled.

"You know you guys didn't have to get into this." I looked away quite happy they'd be there to help. They didn't look like they were in the greatest condition. "Are you guys alright though?" They had me a bit worried.

"Oh, us, da. Just plagued with revolutions." Ivan smiled as always. "Our leadership is failing anyways."

"There are things I honestly have to say to Nicholas..." Izzy looked mad. "He irritates me. I didn't really like him from the start. He pushed me around."

"Isn't that what leaders are supposed to do..." I spoke up hoping not to get hit.

"No. DICTATORS. Dictators to that my dear Watson." She smiled at me. "There was something I had to do but what... Oh I remember. I'm going to go get our army~" She walked off. She tried working with them and asking her leader for money to help them. He refused.

**~ Germany's P.O.V. ~ **

I walked Austria home. He did over react a bit but I don't care. I have a better ally and I have a better trained and equipped army than they do. I don't know about this war too much. I gathered my army pretty quickly.

"Germany... We shall win this war... I refuse to lose to a delinquent, a drunk, and a complete psychopath that used to be my underling..." Austria seemed upset as he was cleaning the blood and complaining it stained through his clothing. I sighed.

"Why don't you... just go do something else." I asked.

"You want me... a fragile man... to do something else... Hmph. I hope you know I am sticking with you through out this... This is my war too." He went to a phone. I just walked away thinking he was going to talk with our allies. Instead, that idiot, calls Izzy.

"I wage war on you even if you were my underling I don't care if you don't want to. I wont even let you have time to speak. I will not lose to you, you hear?" He's right he wouldn't give her time. However she found a way to speak.

"Oh really... I'm not going to lose to a drama queen who over-reacts to a little stab. You know what I don't think I really give a shit... You want to wage war. Go right ahead. I'm ready for you. All you'll do is bitch slap me or play the damn piano. Does it look like care? I'll hit you back with something else. I may be over dated with some weapons but I have resources and I'm not afraid to use them..." I could help but to smile when I heard everything she said to him. Personally I found it funny. He got himself into that one. I knew that was a mistake. They both hung up

"Did you hear what she said?!" He had a pathetic aura coming from him.

"Am I supposed to sympathize for you when you started it?" I raised an eyebrow at him. It was his choice to go ahead and do that. Besides his wife can handle it too. I grabbed my Gewehr and put it on my back. I managed to grab Heir Stick since he was mein sticky friend. He listened to me when I was having problems. Austria ran outside to come. "Look... Roderich... I have my war... You have yours... I'll take Ivan. You take Izzy or something, ok?" He nodded. We both parted ways. I headed toward Tannenberg. However, all the wars there were to Tannenberg. Austria, Hungary, and Prussia tagged along. We all walked along.

**~ Ivan's P.O.V. ~**

"Shouldn't they have been here already?" Izzy asked

"Patience young one." I looked back in the Western front. I was confused what to call this. Everyone would call it Battle of the Eastern front but for us... it was the Western front.

"I see something in the distance..." Serbia gulped. Izzy wielded her gun in one hand and Mustard Gas in the other.

"Ivan... Remember Plan G. It's happening and plan A." She said narrowing her eyes. I just had Mr. Pipe.

"Plan 19? But we-" She facepalmed.

"We'll do that soon just worry about G." I nodded at her request. They advanced closer at Tannenberg and we did as well. We went weeks of fighting. It was nonstop. Samsonov shot himself and then there came a new leader of the eighth German army. We were already in Prussia.

"What the-" Prussia was shocked. Izzy tied him up and he was being a bit of a perv.

"Shut it, Pru-san... You're my hostage for now..." That's when the army came after weeks of fighting.

"Give me mein bruder back! He may be an idiot but he is mein!" Germany yelled to her. She refused and threw Mustard gas at him. The gas gave him a severe burn. He fell.

"Bruder... Izzy, what did you do to Luddy..." He looked at her pleading and begging and she gave in.

"I'm sorry Prussia..." she cuts his rope and hugged him. "Don't be mad..." It's as if she could lose anyone she wanted but not him. He looked like he didn't want to go back. Germany faked it though. He faked it. He wasn't injured much. Yet she let him go. "You German Bastard!" she clenched her fists and shot at him. He got hit.

"Hungary attack!" Austria summoned her.

"I'm not sorry about this." An evil grin appeared on her face and she flung Hungary back at Austria and he fell.

"Retreat!" He yelled getting up and running along with his wife. Germany pinched the bridge of his nose, very disappointed. Germany wen with them. We cheered a bit.

"We are not only defending the dignity and honor of our country, but we are also fighting for our Slavic brothers, the Serbs, our coreligionists and kinsmen, and at this moment I behold with joy how the Union of all the Slavs with Russia is being strongly and unremittingly carried to consummation. For Serbia!" Izzy spoke. You could hear cheering. "For Mother Russia!" Izzy didn't seem like she'd be that well with words but she was. It came to be October. February was gone before you knew it. The time when we kicked Nicholas out. Yet our current leaders kept us in the war. October is here.

"The Bolsheviks are coming!" I seemed happier about this. V'ladimir Lenin was a leader. He took over and became our leader. I could tell after he passes there would be great conflict between Trotsky and Stalin. They seemed to not get along anyways... Our economy was very stable but backwards. We were very behind economy wise I want to be up to date again, all we need to do is find someone capable of doing that.

"This will forever be a forgotten war." Izzy smiled.

"What do you mean?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Isn't it obvious? It's only an expansionist conflict. That's how I mostly see it."

"I guess you're right." I smiled. We had consequences to this war and it did cost quite a bit. England and France came over. Izzy handed the brit tea and the Frenchman wine.

"Cheers~" They all clinked glasses and drank. We all had cuts and bruised but that's expected for wars.

"So you get alcohol and I get tea." England raised a brow.

"Like I'd give you alcohol... I'm not an idiot you're a terrible drunk."

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" He yelled and we all smile.

"I swear to drunk I'm not god!" France smiled.

"'Ello tea would you like a cup of gov'nor?" We all laughed.

"Sh-Shut it Russki.. and you Frog." His face was lightish pink.

"Oui, you can't tell me what to do you black sheep!" France snapped back. Izzy shut them up. I didn't care how. I just talked to Serbia after that.

**Annnd That's all for this chapter. Sorry I haven't done anything lately. Been busy. But I'll see y'all later~ **

**Oh and I mainly based this off of Germany and Russia's side of the war because that's what I did for class. Battle of the Eastern Front. Although it was mostly Germany and Austria-Hungary vs Russia.**

**Well now I shall see you later~**


End file.
